Having Fun With The Devil
by Devilzzz
Summary: *Completed* Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are in their sixth year and starting a dangerous new game of war. They compete against each other in seduction, and sexual harassment is always welcome. But what happens when things go extreme?
1. A Little Bitching Never Hurt Anyone

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Granger," he snarled. Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy stood there in black robes, standing against the nearby tree in his usual egotistical posture, his legs slightly apart, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets, and his eyebrows raised with a small trademark smirk on his face. 

"I am ecstatic to see you here also, Malfoy," an over sarcastic sixteen year old Hermione Granger replied coldly. She was sitting on the grass, and unlike the cool set position Malfoy had chosen to enclose, she looked dreadfully peaceful, her robes folded neatly beside her on the ground, the lake's small waves encouraging it's aura. She was wearing a small spaghetti strapped dress that was drenching in the light delicate color of baby blue, and small petticoats underneath, which revealed sights of lavender. Her hair, which was often extremely bushy and un-brushed, looked better somehow today, and it was slightly curled, although Malfoy obviously did not fail to observe the fact that it only looked curled because of it's messy tendencies of tangles.

"Ah, well you have to love me."

"I think not. Exactly what are you planning to do here? I have special permission from Professor McGonagall to be here and take notes on certain rare and rather unique mer creatures that lay upon this very lake, and I do despise the fact if I have to have you for company," she said this all very quickly and rather snappishly.

"Crabbe, Goyle and I are having a fashion show, and we were thinking this would be a great setting for the swimsuit competition, I mean, Crabbe's crazy about showing off his bikini this lovely morning," Draco said sarcastically. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver, to his meek satisfaction.

"You can't go rummaging nearby the lake during classes, Malfoy. It's called skipping, and skipping is not allowed. I will have to report this to Professor Snape or otherwise. Now you should leave and save yourself further trouble," Hermione said, glaring down at a piece of parchment she was scribbling down on.

"Of course, I forgot our little wonder mudblood here is running for Head Girl next year. Good luck, of course, Professor McGonagall will surely give you the chance, since you two are both bright lovers."

Hermione bit her lip, not quite knowing what to say. Pretending not to know of his presence, she went back to looking at the water and scribbling down further notes.

"Look up when I speak to you, Granger, you filthy little thing. Surely you're clever enough for a suitable comeback, are you not? No need, however. You and your family won't last long enough for your seventh year at Hogwarts. I bet the lovely death eaters are dying to meet you," he murmured joyfully.

"How dare you!" Hermione dropped her things and stood up, brushing the dirt away from her ankles, giving Draco the chance to admire the creamy flesh of her long legs.

"Oh, what're you going to do, mudblood? Not going to fight me, now are you? Don't be a bitch, you silly little girl. My family has taught me the best dark arts that even your smarts can't beat."

"Who the hell said anything about wands?" she snapped through gritted teeth. Her eyes were flashing angrily, and two patches of red were glowing on her cheeks, giving her a furious expression. 

"Oh feisty, are we?" 

She glared.

Draco laughed, and then looked at her up and down, causing her to wince slightly as his mere observation. He was obviously getting too much of an eyeful, rather along the bosom area.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your small frail figure," he said innocently. "However...there are many other enjoyable things to do with it."

"You sick little bastard!" she screamed, and got ready to slap him. He caught it lazily, his nails digging into her skin. She shrieked, whimpering as he did not let go of the painful clutch of embrace.

He grinned, liking his overpower on her. It made him feel big, dangerous. He caught both her awaiting fists in his hands, and pressed her against him, wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from getting away.

"Poor little mudblood bitch. You should know not to mess with me. You'll never win, your just Potter's little wrench of a whore. How much for your services anyway? You can give my money to Weasel," he said, roaring with laughter.

She struggled against him, but instead fell further in his chest, and eventually they both fell on the grass. She was taking this chance to get off of him and gather up her things when she felt a sudden striking prick in her backside. Squealing, she let go of her things and turned around, and saw Draco had gotten up once again, and he was waving his fingernails threateningly.

Hermione took the chance. She was still infuriated by his cruel insults and obscene gestures toward her sexuality and she was pissed off. She kicked him in his groin, and he fell backwards, groaning.

She was about to laugh when she heard the sudden rip of paper. She looked around and saw that all the notes that she had spent hours on taking were shredding right in front of her eyes, in his hands. Hermione screamed, her hands waving to her face.

"No! Please, stop! No, I spent hours on it, and weeks planning, oh God," Hermione said, and felt the lump in her throat rise and her eyes began to water. No way was she going to cry in front of him, but she obviously had no choice. Her five page essay that she had worked hard on correcting was being ripped up.

He laughed, and pushed the papers into the air, so that they floated upon her face, flying slowly to the ground.

"Professor McGonagall, she's going to kill me..." she managed to mutter, before her cheeks were pouring with tears.

Draco had surprisingly stopped laughing, and looking sour again.

"Forget it, it's just some damn schoolwork, Granger," he said, looking awkward.

"Just some damn schoolwork? You little mother fucker! You stupid, son of a cocksucking bitch! I spent hours, weeks, organizing everything just because I got points off from the Transfiguration exam! How dare you!" she hollered, her arms crossed over her chest as she cried. 

"Look, just forget it," he said softly. She appeared not to hear him, for she was now sitting cross legged on the grass, her hands over her face, her arms shaking. He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"This isn't over, Malfoy," she heard her weak call.

"Whatever."

---

__

This wasn't over yet. Oh no, they had begun this, and they were going to end this, fair and square. Hermione wiped her tears away, grinding her teeth together. All the anger, the helplessness she had felt for years was building, and she was imagining terrible things to get Malfoy killed. It was awful, evil, yes, but nobody deserved to die painfully and burn in hell for years to come than him. 

He was going to pay, yes. He was going to pay like a weak, withering little son of a bitch. She smiled, the plan forming evilly into her mind. Oh yes, it was war. 

---

Just an introductory chapter, guys. Nothing big, and nothing special. Hoped you did like it, I'd appreciate reviews. I haven't been able to update my other fics, because I, I, Courtney S.A., champion junk food eater, internet addict and lazy F.R.I.E.N.D.S t.v. show fanatic, am sick. With the flu. This is the only thing I can write to get my mind off things, since I am clearly in my Draco/Hermione mood. I was actually going to give up writing here, since I was very, very weak and ill before, but now that I am recovering slowly, I've come to my senses. Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day!

So remember to review, 

love,

-Court


	2. Letters, Photographs of Sentimental Valu...

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

Dear Draco,

You haven't taken any time answering my letters nor your mother's. You think Hogwarts will keep you safe, boy? Not a chance, a chance, while the greatest dark sorcerer of them all is still out there in hiding. You shall not ignore me forever, son. Make sure to sign up for going home from Christmas, I will not stand your bastardly ways this year. You must be ready for the Dark Lord when the time is right. Remember, you need to study your dark arts much faster this year, by the end of this year, you will have the dark mark imprinted on your arm, and I don't want anything but obedience to the Dark Lord from you, you hear me, boy?

Cordially yours,

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy's face turned into a scowl upon reading the hastily written note, and he simply folded it and placed it on his dresser. He examined his new private dorm, the one he just arrived in just today. His father had paid well so that the current Prefect would sleep in another room while Draco occupy this one. It would make well for his late night adventures. It was not small, but not huge either. Decorated in silver and green, his house colors, there was a large queen size bed, covered with silk green sheets, and silver curtains. His other valuables looked the same, the same color, except one red colored picture frame kept away in the tuck of his clothes contained a small mini-sized picture of a frowning girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she had an expressionless face on, her shirt the color of simple white. Draco felt that it was the only thing that had sentimental value in the dorm, and he kept it hidden away from the rest, so nothing could harm it.

He opened the second letter slowly, as if he was capturing the moment. The letter was small, slim, and a piece of parchment colored in lavender, and it smelled of a faint color of rose. He smiled, she always put perfume on her parchment, and it was like everything else she owned. Fancy, and lovingly fragranced.

_Dear Draco, _

I am to have tea at your mother's this evening. Did you tell her to do so? You know it would not make me happy to have your sour faced mother for company, Drake. You really should come home for Christmas, I am going to Paris with my parents this weekend, and maybe if you work things out, you can organize a portkey to spend time with me there. We'll be staying at that small hotel that you love. I have something very important to tell you, and I need to tell you in person. You have to promise not to freak out.

All my love,

Sarah S. Hatenzel

---

__

Dear Mione,

Your father and I are very lonely without you. You don't spend much time writing to your old parents, now do you? How are Harry, and Ron? Well, we hope. We hope your getting nicely along with your studies, but of course, you always do. What we really wanted to ask you, sweetie is if you're going to come home for Christmas. Jenny is engaged again, and she wants to spend time with you before she leaves for California with Emma. Emma just celebrated her third birthday, and we really miss you. Things are too much too hassle. I know Jennifer and you are not on bright terms, but please come for Christmas and try to get along with your sister and her daughter. Emma misses her Aunt Hermione.

Love,

Mum & Dad

(P.S. Haden says hi and much more)

Hermione smiled at the last little note, and felt her face go crimson red. Haden. Perfect, sixteen year old Haden who she loved Haden. He was a muggle, and was growing to work to be a doctor. Luckily, he lived on Hermione's block back home, and they spent the summer together, and grew up to be amazingly connected friends, with one hitch. Hermione was in love with him. Hermione quickly scribbled back a note to her parents.

__

Dear Mum & Dad,

Tell Jenny to go to hell. Frankly, I don't give a damn if she's engaged again. Didn't I tell her before not to marry Devon the first time, and now she's probably fallen head over heels for another man that's just going to knock her up and leave her. I am really sick of this, and I want to spend time alone on Christmas, which means I'll be staying with Harry. Give Emma my love and tell her to run while she can, that mother's of hers is a complete idiot.

Love,

Mione

(P.S. tell Haden I can't wait to see him in the summer! And wish him a happy early Christmas!)

She harshly folded it up and stuck it in an envelope, and sprayed it with faint perfume that smelled of apples. It was sort of her trademark. She tied a small, green bow around it to symbolize Christmas, and left it on her desk. When it was time to go to sleep, she would spend time at the Owlery and send the letter. She took a deep breath and smiled at the second letter. It was folded slowly and neatly, and was tied with a red string. 

__

Dear Hermione,

I have wonderful news. I am in love. Now I know you're probably gaping right now, since you thought old Haden was too stuck up to be in love *wink*. This girl is...she is just perfect. She's funny, cute, outgoing, and wild. She's so smart, like you, Herm, but she knows how to have fun. Her name's Clarissa, and she takes the same classes with me, and she wants to be a successful woman as a lawyer when she grows up, but she also wants to have a fun job on the side. She's seventeen, and I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't date an older woman. But she really likes me, and we're going to go out this weekend. I am thinking of dinner at Share's, the cute little restaurant you and I go to all the time. Well, let me know what you think. 

Hoping to see you soon,

Yours truly,

Haden

---

The morning started out quickly, Draco's dim witted friends, Crabbe and Goyle gobbled down their food and asked for more rapidly, while Draco sat there, forking his food and looking down at it dully. He found it disinteresting, and his gaze wandered over to the Gryffindor table and he smirked. Granger, it seemed, was thoroughly upset this morning. Her friend, Draco's nemeses, Harry, was rubbing her neck encouragingly, and was whispering to her in a soothing voice while she shook her head vividly.

He watched intently as she got up from the table, gathering her things and leaving the Great Hall. His curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly got up, ignoring the Slytherins. Was that mudblood bitch still over her head over the stupid homework he had ripped up? Pathetic, he thought, retracing her steps. He paused as he saw her figure go into a deserted classroom, used for storage of old potions and cauldrons.

Draco tried the knob and easily went in. Darkness flooded his vision, but he closed the door softly, he saw Granger standing there, her back to him, her arms crossed over her chest, staring into nothing. He smirked and walked quietly behind her, and grabbed her by the waist.

She shrieked in surprise, and turned around to glare at him.

"Malfoy," she noted in disgust. "Come to torture me a bit more, have you? Get a life."

"I have a life, and you should know better than to show your weak insults to me, Granger. I was merely here to get something from here," he lied.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm very doubtful. What do you need?" She challenged him.

"A six inch pewter spare cauldron colored in black, if you have it," he coolly stated.

She squinted her eyes at him, but after a moment of observation, she looked around and shook her head. "We don't have that. You have to ask one of the professors. That cauldron is used strictly for dark arts that we don't learn 'till seventh year."

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing in here, Granger?" 

"That, in fact, is none of your damn business, Malfoy. Now go shag Crabbe or something. I have work to do in here. Or did you forget when you completely damaged my work yesterday afternoon?"

She didn't wait for a response, because she didn't get a proper one. He pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. Mouthing wordlessly in shock, he took the chance to slide his tongue over her bottom lip. The kiss was priceless, however, when he pressed further into her body, she pushed him away with her hands, drying her wet lips with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem, Granger, is that I'd rather shag you than Crabbe." He said this clearly, bluntly and smoothly, smugly. The trademark smirk of his flickered on his face when she came closer, and placed her hands on his hips.

She leaned forward, her lips inches away from his.

"Oh really? Well I'd rather shag Crabbe _and _Goyle at the same time before shagging you, Malfoy," she whispered, pressing her lower body against his just for a moment so they were brushing against each other before she let go of him and proceeded to the door.

"By the way, Malfoy...I am getting you back for my homework. You won't like to mess with me after this."

With that, she shut the door.

__

Click. 

And locked it.

Draco Malfoy was locked in the storage room, all by himself.

---

"I am saying this one more time, bitch. What the hell is the damn password to the Slytherin Common Room?"

The little girl squirmed in Hermione's grip.

"_Fine! Fine! _This week's password is _Stupid Mudblood._"

Hermione snorted in disgust. "Oh, how original," she snarled, and let go of the girl and the girl hurried off to class.

She stepped in front of the painting and said the password, and the door swung open to admit her. She looked around at the identical common room, that was in a green and silver decor with a little bit of red and black. She looked around, and finally concluded that it was deserted. She knew she had to be fast, and and find Draco's dorm. There wasn't much time left before Draco found out how to magic the door to the storage room open.

Hermione walked through the common room, and found a small door near the end of the staircase, which was painted in curly letters to say _Prefect's Dorm._

She turned the knob, and walked in. This was undoable Draco's dorm. It was covered in silver and green all over. Wondering how Draco could ever become a prefect, she opened the drawers of the dresser he owned and took out all of his clothes, splattering them on the floor. She went through them, her heart beating against her ribs painfully. The fear of getting caught was quite anxious, but exhilarating. Hermione finally found what she was looking for. Boxers, in the color of red, green and silver. She grinned, and took something from out of her pocket. It was a red permanent marker, magicked so that it was impossible to get off, even by wizarding standards.

She took the first pair of boxers which was silver and began writing.

__

I fuck trees.

Oh yes, payback was going to be a fun little bitch.

---


	3. Cordially Yours

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

"What in the bloody hell is this?"

Draco Malfoy was staring around at his room, and he was awestruck. Underwear and other clothes were thrown all over the place, personal items strewn upon the bed. If he was a girl, he'd shriek and squeal and break into pieces, but Draco Malfoy was not one to be made a fool out of.

Sighing in shock, he picked up his silver boxers, which had been paid for and in scripted the Slytherin Serpent by his own father. He made a raw noise of anger, for in the back, was written in clear, red words were:

__

I fuck trees.

Who had done this? Who the fuck in this world had been brave enough to challenge a Malfoy? Ruin his property, and trespass on everything his father had paid so much for? It was not likely to be a Slytherin, for most feared him, and it certainly wasn't any of the Slytherin Girls, because they worshipped him beyond control because of his godly tendencies in bed. And besides, they were too stupid and not careful to create such a mess and not leave any evidence.

__

Was there any evidence? It seemed whoever the intruder was had something harsh against him and was very clever indeed.

Groaning, he grabbed his wand from the drawer and whipped it around lazily.

"_Rependo_!"

Clothes were starting to rise and they placed themselves neatly together in a bundle in the middle of the floor.

"_Crespanio!"_

This spell did not have much effect at all. The stains and written words upon his clothes merely looked drenched, and the color was now dripping on the sides of clothing.

He bit his lip, and started picking them up and folding them by hand. This was house elf work! Whoever did this was going to pay, and pay big they were. Nobody messed with a Malfoy and got away with it!

As he folded the clothes and put them neatly in drawers, he sniffed the air suspiciously.

It smelled of something different, not of Draco's faint cologne as it usually smelled like. No, this scent was entirely different, and it smelled of fresh apples. He found this smell oddly familiar, a perfume of some kind, clearly belonging to a girl's and as he sniffed enticingly throughout his room, a grin started to spread through his face...

---

__

Dear Haden,

Hermione tapped her quill against her chin, thinking. What would she write? What _could _she write? The boy she had fallen in love with during the summer after her 5th year was in love with someone else! Someone else who was smarter, prettier, and older, and spunkier than her. What had she done so wrong to deserve this?

__

You're in love, huh? That's great, buddy!

She made a cringing face and crossed that sentence out. _That's great buddy_? It sounded extremely homosexual! She couldn't write anything like that, it would seem too obvious. Haden was working up to become a doctor, for heaven's sakes, he was not one to be fooled. She continued, starting with a fresh new piece of parchment.

__

Dear Haden,

I'm really glad you're doing good back home. Things are fine here. Clarissa seems like a nice enough girl, I think you chose well. I won't be home for Christmas, I'd like to stay here for a while. With my friends. I hope you're doing well, and I hope you have a happy Christmas. With Clarissa.

Love from

Hermione

There, she thought as she folded up the letter and stuck it inside the letter to her parents. Since Haden knew nothing of the Wizarding World, he was told that Hermione was going to a private boarding school in Long Island, and Hermione knew she could trust her parents enough to give the letter straight to him. Spraying another layer of her apple scented perfume, she wrapped another ribbon around the two letters and set off to the Owlery.

---

__

Dear Father,

I will be ready.

-Draco

Dear Sarah,

You know how bratty mothers can be. Sorry I can't come this weekend. Perhaps it will be better if I come next weekend? I want to hear what important thing you have to tell me. I'm doing well in school, and Father thinks I should get the Dark Mark soon. You want to know what's been going on here? Well, not much. I ripped up this mudblood's homework, and she got all pissed off and trashed my private room here. That's all so far. I miss you, I've only slept with Pansy and this dumb Hufflepuff girl since we got here. You know, these people need to learn how to fuck, they have poor skills. You, Sarah, are so much more compared to them.

I look forward to seeing you next weekend, 

Cordially yours,

Draco L. Malfoy

Draco took the letters and folded it up. His owl, Daren, was up in the Owlery, eating. Snorting in disgust, he stuffed the letters in his robes and reluctantly looking around his room, he shut the door behind him, placing a locking charm as he left.

---

Hermione looked around, observing the owls. A rather darling owl that was pure black with white highlights flew around her head, and she noticed that the owl had a small green ribbon placed strategically on it's collar. She grabbed the owl slowly and patted it on it's head, smiling at it. She looked at the ribbon, it was pure emerald and as she looked closely, she saw a silver snake imprinted upon the nape.

Before she could figure out what it meant, she heard footsteps behind her, and someone say, "Granger, get your filthy hands off my owl."

She whipped around and was so surprised that she let the owl go, and it flew over to Draco in an instant, perching itself upon his finger. She observed him, a frown on her face. He was wearing black robes, a green scarf, and his hair wasn't slicked back, but thrown in a messy manner. He was glaring at her in disgust and she smiled sweetly at him. He obviously hadn't forgotten the hours he spent stuck in the storage room when she had locked him in.

"Sorry, Dray-co, didn't know that darling owl was yours," she said, grinning.

He looked at her strangely, and she stood there as he pinned two small parchments into the owl's beak. He whispered something to the raven owl and patted it softly on it's head. The owl obeyed and flew across the room and out a nearby window.

"Rare owl, it is. A Collerby, I presume? That's a beautiful one, mostly they're white, but little precious Daddy wanted to get the best for Draky, eh?" Granger seemed to be in a delightful mood, Draco noted bitterly.

"Glad you're enjoying my misery, Granger. Really, don't you think it's a bit harsh to mess up my property when I ripped up some stupid assignment of yours?"

Her smile flickered slightly, but widened slowly as he glared at her.

"Stupid? I don't care what you accuse me of, Malfoy. But my work isn't stupid. In fact, it's rather clever. More clever than yours. I bet Daddy Dearest was surprised when a little mudblood beat you in every exam?" she said innocently. 

His glared tightened and he walked toward her. She watched nervously as he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Pain surfaced in her back, but he didn't seem to notice. Draco pressed against her grimly and planted his forehead over his.

"Listen, here, you little bitch, you. Nobody messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it. Nobody. I don't give a damn if you're top in the class, the fact that I'll have the pleasure killing you and your parents soon speaks for itself," he spat.

Hermione squirmed at his tight grip, but he didn't let go. Instead, he moved his face slightly toward hers so that their lips were inches away from each other. Hermione took an intake of her breath as he lowered his lips.

She could feel Draco's bottom lip brushing against her top one, and she quivered slightly. Closing her eyes on instinct, she relaxed in his tight embrace, unwillingly enjoying the feeling of his toned chest pressed hard against her bosom.

"Does the little mudblood like this?" he whispered mockingly at her. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she felt his fingers explore her sides. She whimpered as she felt something hard pressing against her hips.

"Well it seems _you_ certainly do," Hermione replied, still keeping her eyelids closed. Her nose was on the bridge of his cheek, and their lips were almost touching. She knew with one single movement, her and Malfoy would be kissing. And what scared her the most, was that she actually wanted the movement to happen. Leaning forward an inch, their lips brushed against each other, and she felt Draco take a painful breath. She scrunched up her forehead in confusion. What the hell was wrong with him?

Letting all thoughts swim away from her head, she put her hands on her neck and pulled him closer.

---

Stupid mudblood, he thought loathingly. Even though he hated her to his every being, he had to admit she was damn hot, and the thing that turned him on the most was that she was completely humbled by it. She was one of the few Gryffindors that actually bothered to wear her robes properly, and she hid that sweet little body inside those insane clothes. The thought wanted to make him rip them off of her. The fact that they were sworn enemies since their first year, and they were in opposite houses and that this was forbidden gave Draco a chill of excitement he had never felt with Sarah, that forbidding feeling that plunged into his body.

Sarah, he suddenly remembered, he took a painful breath. He saw Granger's face scrunch up in puzzlement before she pulled him towards her, kissing him. The fragrance of apples reached his nostrils, and he felt himself getting drowsy. He scowled at himself for being such a cunt. How could he just lose control over a stupid mudblood? But she's quite hotter than you expected, another voice said in her head. Her thigh was clinging to his hip now, and she was pressing hard against him. Her lips weren't that bad either, how they seemed to pay attention to small corners of his flesh and make him want more. Her lips left off of his, and he started to protest, but felt her fingertip stop him. 

Granger's lips were now slipping past his chin and onto his neck. Her lips were brushing so timidly against his skin that he grabbed a hold of her brown curls in case the loss of control seemed to happen. He vaguely recalled that she was unbuttoning his shirt, and he stopped her. She gaped at him in surprise, but her mouth went down when he pressed his lips against hers again. She gave in, holding onto him tightly for support of balance. One hand was wandering around her backside, and one was placed firmly on her ribcage, going upward and downward. 

Hermione gave what was unmistakingly a small moan, and her knee was now placed between his knees. It happened so fast that they were unable to stop it. The door to the Owlery opened suddenly, and they both pulled away from each other quickly.

The intruder was a small fifth year Hufflepuff girl, the one that Draco had slept with in the beginning of the term. She shot him a suspicious glance, but all she did was take a small white colored owl from the selection and left.

"That, was close," breathed Hermione.

"Yeah, really close," Draco said, a small smirk placed on his lips.

---

The beautiful girl tugged strings of hair out of her way, and set down to read her lover's latest letter. Her eyes darted toward the last words.

__

You want to know what's been going on here? Well, not much. I ripped up this mudblood's homework, and she got all pissed off and trashed my private room here. That's all so far. I miss you, I've only slept with Pansy and this dumb Hufflepuff girl since we got here. You know, these people need to learn how to fuck, they have poor skills. You, Sarah, are so much more compared to them.

I look forward to seeing you next weekend, 

Cordially yours,

Draco L. Malfoy

Sarah snorted in disgust. Cordially yours? What happened to love, yours truly, sincerely, even? Sarah however, was flattered that she bedded Draco better than other girls. She took a pen out and ripped off a pink piece of paper from her stationary and began writing back.

---

Hermione was only aware that Draco Malfoy was snogging her.

"Draco," she said, pushing him away and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "We - I have - we have to stop."

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, looking at her hungrily. She looked away, and felt him pull her into his arms again. As soon as his lips touched hers again, she lost all the control she had managed to regain. She felt herself being pulled into a hard surface of the floor, and she heard Draco whisper something that sounded oddly like "I'd rather fuck you than trees."

---

Dear Draco,

This is a very hard letter for me to write. Perhaps it shouldn't be written at all. But I need to tell you this. I can't wait for next weekend, this needs to be said right now. I am pregnant. Your mother knows, I told her during our tea. I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't stand it. I can't wait to see you again. 

(P.S., I'm flattered I am a better fuck than those two girls. And that mudblood sounds like a bitch. I'll take care her if you want me to.)

"Cordially yours",

Sarah H.

---

Well, okay that was sudden snogging, AND sudden news about Sarah...but can you blame me, I've always been a drama queen! Sorry guys, I'll try to do better next time. BTW, I am really surprised at the response I got at the first and second chapter! Over 40 reviews!!! I really appreciate your reviews, and thank you thank you thank you. 

I have never done this before, but some authors do it, and I always listen to songs while I write, so....

****

Songs listened to while writing this:

Supernatural _By Divine Right_

If I Had The Chance _ By Cynthia_

Remember to review,

"Cordially yours"...

-Court


	4. Double Potions

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

It had been two weeks since the incident at the Owlery, and Draco and Hermione had been avoiding each other. Hermione was busy studying for exams, while Draco did his usual strut around the school and earned unfair points for Slytherin from Snape. As Hermione read her schedule, she groaned aloud. Double Potions with the Slytherins. It was a nightmare waiting to happen. Ever since her lips had been placed on Draco's, she couldn't forget the rush of feelings that had exploded inside her, causing her to squirm every so often. She hated Draco, loathed him to his very being, and didn't want to have a crush on him. All the years that he had taunted her about being muggleborn were far too much to forgive and forget. She wished she could strangle him, and laugh while he died. But, she wanted to kiss him also. It was a slight dilemma that not even drowning herself in studying could cure. Every time she woke up in the morning, she went to breakfast and had a nagging suspicion that someone was watching her. However, when her glance went to the Slytherin table, Draco seemed to be occupied with his food. Was she just being paranoid? Or did her subconscious really want to catch Malfoy staring at her?

The answer came in Potions. Ron and Harry were walking beside her, and she wasn't listening to a word they were saying. She was looking around, feeling a stare at the back of her neck. Shrugging the thought off, she continued walking to class, and managed to hear clips of conversation.

"So, Hermione and I will ...."

"What?" she turned her attention to her friends, were talking excitedly to each other.

"We were just finalizing the plans. Harry's going to be with Sarah at Hogesmade, so I thought we could go together," said Ron, giving her a half smile. She widened her eyes, turning away, a silent dread growing in her stomach. Hermione knew very well Ron had feelings for her, but she had gotten over her silly crush on him in their fifth year, however, it was obvious that Ron hadn't.

"Hermione? You agree right?"

Hermione looked at him, finally managing a wide smile.

"Of course, Ron. We'll have fun," she said. His ears turned red, and he grinned back at her, going back to talking to Harry. She sighed softly, and was thinking about excuses not to go when there was a tap on her shoulder.

---

Draco Malfoy was vaguely aware that ever since their make out session, Granger seemed hesitant to talk to him. Of course, it wasn't like he wanted to talk to _her_, it just annoyed him when girls thought they could dump him. That's my job, he thought smugly to himself. He glanced lazily at his schedule, and saw that next was Double Potions with Gryffindors. He grinned. Perfect. That little mudblood Granger couldn't avoid him then. As he was walking to class, he saw the famous trio walking across the halls. Catching up with him, he walked softly behind them, trying to hear bits of conversation.

"I thought we could go together," Weasley was saying. Draco stopped for a second, before regaining his walking. Was he saying that to Granger? Go together where? A forbidding rush fell into his stomach, and he saw Granger look away from Weasley as he turned red. Anger flooded Draco, did the little mudblood think that he was going to let her off the hook so easily?

"Hermione you agree right?" added Weasley, with a pathetic hopefulness in his voice. 

Granger looked back at Weasley and gave him a wide smile that made Draco want to choke her to death, right there. "Of course, Ron. We'll have fun."

She sighed softly, probably relieved she finally had a date, Draco thought harshly. Unaware of what he was doing, Draco reached up his hand and tapped Granger on the shoulder. She stopped and turned around, her brown hair swirling across her shoulders.

"Herm - Herm, what're you waiting for?" Potter was saying, and he and Weasley stopped and turned around like her, giving Draco furious glares.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley said, grinding his teeth. Draco snorted. As if the Weasel could do anything to _him._

"I want to speak to Granger," he said with relish.

"What would you want with me, Malfoy?" Granger prompted, giving him a warning look. He smirked at her slowly.

"Oh I am sorry, I'll leave you alone. I guess kissing in the Owlery meant nothing to you...?" he remarked innocently.

Weasley and Potter clenched their fists, giving him murderous glares.

"Get away from her, Malfoy. Like she would kiss filth like you," Potter spat. Weasley didn't trust himself to speak, he merely glared at Malfoy in an unsure way.

Draco gave a mock gasp. "You mean, you didn't tell your best friends about us, Granger?"

They both looked at Granger, awaiting her denial. But she gave none, to Draco's satisfaction. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were flaming, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Harry, Ron, can you go inside the classroom? I'd like to have a word with Malfoy here," she said casually, glancing at them. They opened their mouths to protest, but Hermione pushed them into Snape's classroom and closed the door. He had never seen her so mad in her life. Unlike her shocked and innocent expression when he had accused her of kissing him in front of her two best friends, this time he could see she was really pissed off. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes wide, her lips set in a firm straight line.

---

"You have some fucking nerve," Hermione said. He smirked at her, although his eyes were narrowing dangerously.

"You - bitch," Hermione said calmly. She had never been so pissed off in her entire life. He had teased her often about her muggleborn parents, and the fact that she had bushy hair, but embarrassing her in front of her two best friends with complete truth had caught her off guard. She didn't want to screw around with his mind anymore. She wanted to kill him, with her bare hands. It scared her, the anger that rose inside of her, but it felt oddly exhilarating, and she wanted to feel the outrageous feeling more often. Instead of killing him, she settled for pushing him against the wall. Hard. His head banged against the hard surface, and he groaned, rubbing his head with his hand.

"You're going to pay for that, Granger," he yelled, whipping out his wand, but Hermione was already ready. She kicked him hard on the groin with her knee, and he yelled out loudly, his wand dropping to the floor. She picked it up and jabbed it to his chest as he sat against the wall, groaning in agony.

"You think just because I'm a girl that I don't play rough? Think again, _Malfoy_. God or your father can't save your ass this time. And to think, you're going to get murdered by a girl."

"I don't believe in God," Malfoy replied.

Hermione's anger rose once more, and she pulled his hand over his neck, clutching it tightly. To hear Malfoy speaking about God like that was enough.

"I don't fucking care, you hear me?" she whispered, leaning dangerously close to his face.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down to the floor, holding her down with his palm on her head.

Hermione whimpered in pain. The sharp edge of the floor was grinding against her head, and Draco's fingers were covering her eyes slightly.

All that she could feel was a soft brushing against her lips, and a tingling sensation running through them. Those lips were so soft, she thought vaguely, pressing against them. The tingle was spreading from her bottom lip to her top. She didn't want to stop, and she didn't want to think. He pressed against her body, and she pulled herself against him, trying to feel more of him. Her hands were numb, and so was her mind. His hand was rubbing against her hip, making her shift uncomfortably against him, where she could feel his throbbing hardness. He's turned on, she thought, wanting to smile. It was flattering how she could make him react so easily with one, swift movement. His nails were digging against her forehead, and she whimpered once more, feeling the pricking numbness in her temples. 

"You be a good little girl now," he murmured softly, his lips kissing the front of her neck and spreading through her breasts. Her robes shifted open easily, and it revealed a white blouse, trimmed and pressed neatly. He chuckled, his teeth on one of the buttons. She pushed him away and unbuttoned it slowly, her eyes on his face. He watched intently as she finished the process, showing the small cleavage of her flesh. He smirked slightly and proceeded to go on top of her again, but she obviously had other plans, because she pushed him against the floor, and leaned close to his ear.

"We could caught, you know," she said innocently. Dra-Malfoy laughed and squeezed her hip encouragingly.

"Isn't that the fun part?" he said enticingly. Hermione smiled and got up and Malfoy gulped. Her strapless bra was hanging loosely across her skin, and her robes were halfway hanging down her waist, and she pulled them off, so she was only wearing her skirt. Instead of taking off her shoes and high knee socks, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"Hey, it's not fair if I'm the only one going to be naked," she said, pouting. He clumsily got up, glaring at her. He stripped off his robes and looked back at her stubbornly.

"Not enough skin, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, grinning. "Your not self conscious, are you?" she asked mockingly, with a gasp.

His glare deepened as he started pulling on his shirt, but then he hesitated. "You take off your bra."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"  


They must've been pretty loud, because the classroom door nearby to the Potions Classroom opened, and Hermione, horrified, stood numbly in her place, scared to look that way. 

"You are disturbing my class- what the ..."

She finally took a deep breath, and to her horror, Professor Snape was staring at them crossly, but his expression changed swiftly into complete shock as he eyed the students. Gryffindor Prefect, half naked, standing across from Slytherin Prefect, who had his robes off. They must've been quite a sight. Hermione's body was numb from disbelief. It can't get any worse, she thought deridingly.

But it did. Students were peering out curiously, to see what had caused such a disturbance to have Snape open the door and end in a gasp. Harry and Ron were among them.

This just gets better and better, Hermione thought bitterly.

---

****

Ohhhh that SUCKED SO MUCH. Oh God, I have a big case of writer's block, that's the worst thing I've ever written ...well actually, I have more, but this completely SUCKED. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of smut, my smut sucks in this story, sorry, I guess I don't know how to write D/HR smut anymore. I'm SO sorry guys. I might stop writing this, since it's turning out so hurried and bad....

__

But I do appreciate your reviews, I mean 76 reviews for three chapters, is amazing!!! I loved all of them!!!! I wish I could tell you guys to review, but you probably won't, so I just want to tell everyone I am sorry again.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...

-Court


	5. Things Get More Complicated

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

Harry quickly covered his eyes with his hand. Ron did nothing, he stood there, numbly looking at them. Snape pushed them, restricting them to come outside of his classroom with his arm, and shut the door, and examining Draco and Hermione with a funny look on his face. Hermione was oddly surprised to see a flush covering his usually pale, cold cheeks.

"You two may go back to your dorms until Potions is over. We will discuss this matter later. Get your slimy clothes off the floor, and get out of my sight! NOW!" he roared, causing them both to jump. Blushing furiously, Hermione gathered her robes swiftly and pulled it over her shoulders, turning away from her Potions Professor. She heard footsteps behind her, and she assumed Draco was following. 

As they were out of sight near the classroom, Hermione chose this moment to hide her humiliation and take it out on Draco.

"You little bastard! Look what you did! Oh my God, I'm going to be suspended! Or worse, expelled!" she moaned, muttering under her breath.

"Calm down, you wrench. He's not going to give you a freaking suspension because of this! I expect about twenty or more points off of our houses, and detentions."

"You wish! Whatever, Malfoy. I'm going to go back to my dorm, before you get me in any more trouble," she sneered, turning on her heel and walking onto the other direction. He shook his head, sighing as he watched her bundle of brown hair swing behind her. 

What a bitch, he thought bitterly, and started up to his dorms.

---

Surprisingly, Malfoy was right. However, it was not Snape that had come, but Professor McGonagall. By the time she was done with a hurried lecture of sexuality, Hermione's face was flushed. Finally, she took off 25 needed points off of Slytherin and Gryffindor, and gave them three detentions for the week, which they would spend time cleaning the Owlery, various classrooms, and assisting Professor Flitwick reorganizing the various feathers and other ingredients in his classroom.

When Hermione had attended her classes after that, she sat next to Neville, avoiding Harry and Ron's piercing stares that were poring into her back. Although she was pretending to be busy scribbling down notes, what she was really doing was doodling in History of Magic.

Her perfect cursive read these curly letters:

__

bitch bitch who does he think he is, what a bitch.

Henry the Third was famous for thinking of the Lurid Potion, which would lure anybody into a hidden area of the Forbidden Curse of Wisdom, used by Henry the SECOND at ....

Draco bitch.

Oh yes, she was studying quite hard this semester.

---

Draco did his usual strut to the Common Room when it was six o'clock. He murmured the password and walked in, examining the people that were chatting near the fireplace. People stopped to stare at him as he passed by to go to his Prefect Dorm. There was a tap on his shoulder.

It was Peter Lufflehyrt, a fellow 4th year Slytherin that usually stuttered and had a mass full of brown curls. He coughed nervously, his eyes darting around suspiciously.

"What is it, Lufflehyrt? I'm busy."  


"A letter - a letter's has arrived for you sir, it was delivered in the Common Room, nobody wanted to open -"

"Where is it?" Draco said, looking around the large room curiously.

"I have it right here," Peter exclaimed excitedly, tugging something out of his pocket. Ah yes, Draco thought with satisfaction. It was indeed a reply from Sarah.

"Get your filthy hands off it," he said, snatching the letter from Peter's quivering hands.

He opened the door to his Prefect Dorm, cast a locking charm, and opened the door, casually plomping down into his bed.

Draco opened the letter, his eyes pondering around the written words.

---

Hermione groaned as she felt her eyes blink open. It had been a rough night, trying to get to sleep with all the things from yesterday passing through her mind. She blinked again, pulling her eyes into vision. She was in her bed, except there was something extremely unusual. Hermione took an intake of her breath, and found herself staring into wide, green eyes that looked back at her.

She shrieked, falling off her bed and thumping onto the floor.

"Ouch!" she squealed, rubbing her head vigorously.

"Sorry 'bout that," a familiar voice said apologetically, and offered her a hand. She accepted, sitting herself in the bed again, her vision a bit dizzy.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

It was Harry. He was already wearing his robes, and his eyes were looking at her with a strange look through his primmed glasses.

"Harry! What're you doing here?" Hermione rubbed her tired eyes, trying to make sure this wasn't just another dream.

He paused, his fingers tapping on her pillow. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he finally spoke.

"We're really worried about you, 'Mione," he finally replied vaguely.

"We?"

"Ron and me...he doesn't want to show it, but he's jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of _what_?"

"Malfoy."

"_Malfoy?!_"

"You know how Ron fancies you! I mean, it was really shocking, the way you just...argh, the thought of you and Malfoy together makes me sick," Harry said suddenly, making a face.

"I'm not with Malfoy!"  


"Um, half dressed in front of him is, 'Mione."

Hermione couldn't help the huge blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"It- it's hard to explain, but I hate him! Please, you have to believe me! I swear to on my life I hate him, loathe him! I wish he would die! Please, Harry, please believe me."

There was a long silence.

"I believe you want to believe you hate him," he finished pathetically.

"Oh God, this is so stupid! It was just a moment! A heated elapse, stupid freaking hormones, you have to admit he's not really ugly or anything! It was nothing!"

"It was something if it happened with one of your enemies and not with a friend that fancies you, 'Mione," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, you shut up," she snapped.

He did. But all that went through Hermione's head through the needed silence was strange buzzing in her ears.

"Oh God, Ron hates me, doesn't he?" Hermione groaned, collapsing into Harry's arms. Her nose rubbed against the material of his robes. He smoothed down her hair comfortingly.

"Nope. He just wants you even more. Just answer me one question, 'Mione, do you like Ron?"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.

"No, not like that, Harry. You know I care about him more than anything else in the world, but he's not boyfriend material, I just don't feel anything, you know?"

"How come? And what do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Like, I just don't feel excited when I brush up against him like this," she demonstrated this by snuggling more closer to him.

"And?"

"And..." Hermione paused. "And, when he whispers in my ear, I'm supposed to feel this weird tingling sensation, but I don't," she muttered in his ear.

"Hmm..."

"Also, when his leg brushes against mine, I don't feel any lust or anything," Hermione said, her leg pushing against Harry's.

"I see."

Hermione looked up, and saw an unreadable expression in Harry's eyes.

"What is it?" 

Harry looked down at her. " 'Mione...I..."

His best friend closed her eyes, leaning her face toward his. Their lips brushed against each other for a split second, before Hermione pulled away, looking at him in horror.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"Hermione - wait..."

"You need to go! Please!" she urged. He nodded dumbly, getting up and parting the drapes around her bed. As his footsteps faded away slowly, she collapsed back in her bed, touching her lips with her fingertips.

As if she didn't have any trouble already.

---


	6. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

The detentions with Draco passed by in silence. For the last detention, they were cleaning up Flitwick's classroom, and Draco finally broke. He was annoyed that Granger had managed to keep quiet to him, even when he spoke to her. A Malfoy was to be obeyed, he thought grimly.

So just to get her to say something, he took one of the large books placed on Flitwick's desk (as they were left unsupervised for a few moments) and threw it at the back of her head. She turned around, jumping. When she saw Draco smirking at her, her eyes flashed a deep narrow shade of crimson before she turned back to her work. So Draco stood there in front of his neatly stacked pile of parchments, nothing left to do but feel very stupid and left unsatisfied.

Why was she ignoring him like this? There was no 'What the fuck do you think you're doing' nor 'Shut the fuck up.' Although he had taken no liking to the brainy muggleborn, he had to admit it felt oddly spacey without her annoying words, or her angry blush.

But the day wasn't a complete waste. He had a plan, since the day she had fucked up his room, to get back at her. He knew she was a real Gryffindor Prefect, and had her own dorm. And, that after she finished cleaning her half of the room, she would be free to leave. These two statements gave him plenty of oppurtunities. He smiled weakly, picking up the rest of the parchments. When Granger was finished stacking the books away in the proper bookshelves and spare desks, she fiddled with her robes a bit, put her hair in place again, and yawned, stretching.

Without saying a word, she picked up her bookbag and stalked out of the room. Hurriedly, Draco watched as she escaped through the hallway. He reached inside his bookbag and took out a silvery cloak, and put it on himself, making him completely invisible. He had inherited from his father, for 'dark arts' buisness. He snorted at the thought, and without looking back at the bookbag he had left behind, followed Granger out to the hallway. Her shiny, brunette hair was shaking behind her as she walked. She seemed to be in a tight rush, he noted with interest. Before he knew what was happening, Granger suddenly turned a corner and ran through a door of a classroom. Draco had the self control not to groan aloud.

What was the little mudblood bitch up to now? She knew it was 10 o'clock already, and time for bed. Why couldn't she just go up to her damn dorm? But Draco followed her anyway, finally relenting. He opened the door slowly and stepped in. It was dim lighted, but he could still see the light features of the room. There were ten large desks, along with soft looking chairs, and some cushions sprawled across the floor. There was also a long, blackboard that stood out, and smooth, long chalk on it's border, looking unused and freshly new. Granger, surprisingly, took a seat nearby one of the cushions, and stared blankly at the board. Fear rushed through 

Draco, with a soft bit of excitement. What was she waiting for? He shivered unknowingly...

Suddenly, the door swung open again, to reveal a hooded figure. Draco squinted, but the dim light showed nothing. The figure sat her/himself down onto a seat next to her, across the table.

"Sorry I'm late." It was a deep, male voice, that sounded strangely familiar. He squinted again, and saw a flash of red hair.

"It's okay, I would've waited anyway. Listen, thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, 'Mione...we _are_ friends after all."

Draco restrained a snort on his part. It was obviously Weasley, trying to suck up to Granger, and strangely enough, Draco found himself sickened with the thought of Granger kissing Weasley. 

"Look, I don't know what Harry told you..."

" - What do you - talked to me since - "

Draco crept closer, and placed himself silently on a seat near the talking and contented couple. They were whispering, their heads close, whispering to each other. It made his stomach grumble.

"I haven't been avoiding you Ron, it's just, the incident with me and Malfoy," Hermione said, creeping closer to him. Draco jumped a bit when he heard his surname being called.

"I know it wasn't your fault, 'Mione...that guy's a bloody son of a bitch, he manipulates people to getting what they want. Someday he'll realize the world doesn't work that way...I'd never want him near you again, I don't want you to get hurt," Weasley said softly, rubbing his fingers against the strands of hair hanging loosely from her ponytail and onto her neck.

__

Oh, how sweet, Draco thought sarcastically. It's obvious he wants to get laid by the fucking bitch, why doesn't just put a move on? He shivered slightly at the thought of what one of 'Weasley's moves' would be. He listened to more whispered chatter of recent plays of Qudditch, laughter about Weasley's brother's new pranks, Weasley's little sister's new secret crush, which he did not approve of (Ron! You don't even know who it is!, 'So what, my little sister isn't supposed to grow up!') Draco grew to be very bored indeed, before his brilliant mind deducted a demented plan. The table covered both Granger _and _Weasley's legs, and they were sitting across from each other. He grinned. Being invisible was going to be a little more fun...

---

"So then, Colin, you know, the tiny guy with the camera, follows Harry around? He was like 'Oh yeah, Ron, tell Gin I had a great time last night'...I mean, what's that about?"

"Oh Ron, don't tell me you beat him into a pulp."

Ron shrugged in reply. "Hey, a great time might sound normal to him, but not when it involves my baby sister...especially since she was quiet about the date...maybe something happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or maybe it's because she had to see _you _afterwards, mmm?" she teased.

His ears turned red and he chuckled softly.

Hermione was about to comment when something unexpected happened. Something brushed against her leg, another leg of some kind. It was kneeling foward so it was creeping it's way between her legs...

"Ron!" she shrieked. 

Ron jumped. "What is it?"

"What - what are you doing?" asked his best friend breathlessly. "Are you insane?" A heavy blush was falling in her cheeks.

"What are you -" he stopped talking quickly and his ears turned red. "Uh, 'Mione, could you please refrain from...um, could you remove your foot...it's on my..."

Hermione jumped up. "What?!"

"What?!" Ron repeated, easily confused. Hermione looked around, a slight gape in her lips. 

"Okay, this is scaring me...I'm going to bed. G'night," she said in a rush, and patted his hair affectionately before running toward the door, swinging it open and rushing into the hallway.

_Draco was in silent fits of laughter as he proceeded to follow her._

---

__

She was going to undress!

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck. Hermione Granger was going to undress in front of him, unknowingly. He found this strangely seductive. They had finally arrived at her dorm, and she was hurriedly getting off of her robes, and now she was unbuttoning her blouse slowly, sweeping it off of her shoulders, revealing, white, creamy skin.

In all the years of Hogwarts, Hermione managed to fail to do one thing: show off her beautiful figure. 

Now that her blouse was off, her fingers were beginning to work on the hem of her skirt, what Draco had been anticipating all these weeks.

It slowly revered down her hips and steered out of her legs, and she folded it up neatly along with her blouse. Her undergarments consisted both of the same, white, cotton fabric.

Draco was filled with slight disappointment. He had thought that she would at least wear silk underwear, but white cotton was all she could wear, he felt strangely like he was watching Virgin Mary undress.

His disappointment floated away as Hermione began taking things out of a drawer, placing them messily on the floor. Undergarments socks, shirts, tops, pants, and pajamas. Finally, she took out something that Draco thought looked a bit like a bundle of silk. The fabric looked shiny, anyway. It was silver colored, and it wasn't before she placed it over her head and over her figure that he figured out what it was. It was a short nightgown, that came up to her knees, with four thin straps, two thin ones in each shoulder, to support the hold. He frowned slowly. Couldn't she wear something a bit shorter? Or get rid of those stupid strings, to show a bit more cleavage? He rolled his eyes, and watched as she collapsed into bed, obviously troubled but still tired the same. 

__

Good. She didn't turn off the light. This will make it a bit easier for me...

He grinned mischievously.

---

__

It was dim. It was dim. Hmmm...

Everything seemed perfectly normal. Except for the fact that she was in the Forbidden Forest, and that it was nighttime. Sweat was rushing through the brims of her forehead. Someone's watching me, she thought. Someone's watching me...

There was a tap on her back.

"AGHH!" Hermione jumped and shrieked, looking at the face.

Harry. "What're you doing here?"

"You have to choose," he merely said. It was then that she realized that he had an afro on, one that was orange. She didn't find this funny in her dream, of course...she screamed.

"NO! PLEASE! NO!"

"YES! MUHAHAHA - ACK! Help, I'm choking!" Harry clutched his throat, his glasses popping out, and his large afro shaking back and forth

"No! Harry, NO!" she ran to aid him to help, but she couldn't get near him. A strange, watery substance stood around him like a bubble, and she was unable to get in.

"I don't think so," a voice drawled. Hermione gasped. DRACO!!??

She turned her head to the side, but it wasn't Draco. It was Professor Flitwick, but he WAS Draco.

"AAAAAHHAAAA..." Professor/Draco exclaimed, pointing at Harry.

Draco, or whoever he was, was hit over in the head with an umbrella, suddenly.

Then, came out Colin Creevey.

"'Mione, come to Hogesmade, come! Come! COME!" he said, in a squeaky voice. His hair was turning red...

"RON! RON!"

"FORGET ABOUT HIM!" both Harry and Professor Flitwick/Malfoy exclaimed.

Flitwick grabbed Hermione by her ears, and kissed her fiercely. 

"NOOOO!" 

The last thing she remembered, was a gray mixture of lighting, and Harry's orange massive amount of hair shaking back and forth again...

Hermione Granger shifted in bed, and opened her eyes, horrified, clutching her head.

She gasped. Her room was so... hot...the large portion of heat was surrounding her, and Hermione felt sweat trickle down her hair. All she could remember was the burning sensation in her temples as Flitwick had kissed her...even though it felt oddly disgusting, she could still feel the pricking tingling of Draco's lips.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Harry had been in an afro! Snorting, she threw the covers off of her, and blinked the darkness into vision. She needed ice, something cold to lather over her body...a cold shower. Her loss of sleep had set her off in a extreme headache. She collapsed back in bed and reached out to put her arm around her side pillow by her left side.

That's when she realized that it wasn't the pillow she was hugging.

It was the lumpy form of a person.

And that person was Draco Malfoy.

---

Hehe, hope I did alright with the dream...believe me, I've had weirder dreams!

Stay tuned (review, review *cough*)

Love,

-Courtney


	7. Latenight Encounters

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

Sweat glimmered against the manes of the strands of silver hair that covered his head. He was half covered in covers, his eyelids closed, and his breathing uneven. He struggled against the bed, as Hermione watched him carefully, holding her breath until the shock would wear off. What did he think he was doing, lying in her bed, surprising her like that? If she was a year younger, she would've blushed and giggled carelessly, but she was sixteen. A dangerous age of hormonal strike, which comforted her and encouraged her to be steadily calm. 

She moved forward, examining him, her heartbeat racing against her ribs painfully. There was excitement fulfilling inside of her. She looked around her room and stifled an outraged gasp. Clothes were thrown about everywhere, underwear, shirts, shorts, pants, extra robes and spellbooks splattered on the floor on a messy clatter. In the heap of it all was a silvery material that looked oddly like Harry's invisibility cloak. She squinted in the darkness, moving closer and touched it, smelling the soft, sweet scent of faint cologne. No, Harry didn't wear cologne. This must've been Malfoy's, and this was how he got through without her catching him!

Hermione's dreadful thought came into view. That had mean that he had followed her into her room...and she had _undressed_. 

Oh God, she thought to herself. He had seen her undress. She could feel her face burning with humiliation. He probably made fun of the flabby way her stomach was, or how flat chested she was, or how her thighs were thick and her ankles were skinny. She shuddered. How horrible she must've looked. But what had enticed him to her bed? Tiredness, perhaps? Maybe something more? She shook the thoughts of quickly, determined to get back at him. Grinning, she slowly creeped out of bed and studied the items on her dressing table. There were various tubes of lip gloss, different colors of eyeshadow, cotton balls, nail polish...and lipstick...LIPSTICK!

A thought urged into her brain, and she found herself imitating the Cheshire cat. She looked through her several tubes of lipstick until she found a rather nice shade of red, which was a light brown but heavy dark auburn color. She took the top off, and creeped back into her bed, leaning over Draco. His face looked oddly angelic, which she found rather endearing, but she managed to leave her concentration on her revenge. She applied the lipstick softly, brushing it against his bottom lip, throughly going toward all textures of his lips. As soon as she finished applying to the bottom lip, she started on the top, taking a small amount of lipstick on her finger and brushing it against his lips. They were soft lips, and a sudden tingling sensation began to reform in her fingertip. She let go, and giggled a bit at Draco's appearance.

He would wake up a woman! The thought was too humorous to bear. Hermione was thinking of putting eyeshadow on him when suddenly, his arms swung around her waist tenderly. Her heart leaped into shock, and she saw that Draco was still half asleep, muttering to himself.

He must be having a dream, she noted thoughtfully as he pulled her closer against his body. She squirmed a bit, being so close to him. Her chest thudded against his, and her head was right below his chin as he held her. She heard him murmur something.

"Mmm...must get more..." he muttered, his hand wavering to her hip.

Oh, gross, she thought, her insides drowning in the pleasant embrace. He's having a sex dream, her mind exclaimed. 

Trying to stay absolutely calm and content, she closed her eyes, trying not to notice the fact that a drop dead gorgeous sixteen year old boy was hugging her tightly in her own bed. 

__

No, think of something else. Something non-sexy. Let's see...Snape! Yes, Snape. He's ...well...greasy. Imagine his greasy hands all over you. Oh God, I'm going to throw up now. Okay, easier subject. Okay, Transfiguration. No, that's boring. Harry! Yes, Harry...what had been with that kiss? Did he feel that unusual heat too? It felt kind of like kissing Draco, with actual tenderness. Now that's scary. With Harry, it's like one kiss, you have that to think about it for a lifetime. With Draco, you want more, and you go on, and on, and on all night..

NO! NO! Stop thinking! Must think about books. Socks. Dumbledore. Dobby. Anything!

But Hermione's thoughts wavered over to the other end of sinister, and without any self control, she moved up against him, and heard him clutch strands of her hair in response.

"Mmm...butter...yes...." she heard him say seductively.

What - the - fuck?! Hermione let go off him suddenly, falling off the other end of the bed and landing with a thump on the floor.

"Bitch," she murmured, struggling to get up. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. 

What the - it was morning! Very, very early morning in fact! Probably 2 o'clock A.M. Who the hell would be outside her door this late, or early?

She looked around anxiously, fighting the terrible urge to groan. Her room was a mess, and sixteen year old Draco Malfoy was in her bed! This would not be a very good position for her to be in, especially if several types of underwear and shorts lay scattered across the floor.

"'Mione? Open up, it's me," a drowsy voice in the end of the door said. 

Harry! She got up hurriedly, and covered Draco with sheets and pillows, and swung open the door to a small gape.

"Harry! How'd - how did you know I was awake?" she stammered, at lost for any logical words in her mind. 

"I heard footsteps under your door...I was passing by, and I thought we should talk anyways. Ron told me you guys made up before he went to sleep, and you've been avoiding me in classes," he said, smiling nervously. He was wearing long, blue striped bottoms, with a matching shirt, which Hermione noted sensually that was unbuttoned at the front.

"Well, I just...can we ...in the morning? I mean..."

Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong? I've been in your room before."

"Well yes...but..." she tried hard to look for a reasonable excuse.

"Do you have someone in there?" Harry prompted suddenly.

Her heart leaped in panic. 'Oh God.'

"Harry! What a thing to say," she said, her voice coming out high and unnatural.

He stared at her knowingly. "You do, then."

She froze, looking at him intently. "Harry..." her voice faded off.

Harry nodded, a frown set upon his lips. "Fine, I'll leave. Don't want to disturb you and _your lover_."

He started to walk back, but Hermione opened the door and stepped out to follow after him. 

"Harry, wait! It's not what you think!"

He turned around, and glared at her in furious anger.

"Oh really! It's not? That means that you don't have Malfoy in your bed, hm?" he snapped.

She gaped. She couldn't help it. It was as if he could read her mind clearly.

"I knew it."

He began storming back, but Hermione grabbed his arm, sighing.

"Fine, you can come in. To _talk_," she said pointedly. He blushed a small faint tint of red before following her to her dorm. She muttered the password again and he followed her.

A sudden ache began to rise in her throat as he stepped into the darkness of her room and sat on the bed. Hermione stiffened in action as she saw the covers and pillows that hid Malfoy in her bed rise slowly.

---


	8. I hope you die, Merry Christmas

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warnor Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

Hermione took an intake of her breath. The covers shifted a bit, and went to reveal Draco's angelic face. He had obviously turned over in his half-sleep. Hermione had the sudden sensation to shriek, because Harry was awfully close to the sleeping figure, and if he found out, their friendship wouldn't last for long.

"I wanted to talk to you - about the kiss," Harry nervously stated, wringing his fingers in his hands.

She nodded innocently, looking down at her knees. Her heartbeat race increased quickly as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was wrong. I'm sorry."

Hermione did not quite know what to say right then. Part of her was relieved, they could put this behind them, and then she could deal with the horrid situation of the war with Malfoy and Haden's new girlfriend. But there was another part that was stricken. Why had he changed his mind so steadily after the kiss? From her point of view, the brushing across the lips hadn't been bad. In fact, she was pretty sure it would've felt the same way with Haden. If she ever got to kiss him, that is.

"Oh. Okay. Well, you better leave. I need to get to sleep anyway. Got to be fresh up for Hogesmade tomorrow. See you there?" she said, hoping she sounded offhand. She needed him to get out of her room so she could finish the job of turning Malfoy into a woman, anyway. 

"Sure, 'Mione," he replied, and Hermione could've sworn there was a disappointed catch to his face.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, fighting the urge to groan. This boy would not give up, would he?

"Nothing, it's just you seem really eager to get me out. You don't even seem sleepy," Harry said, squirming a bit.

Hermione shrugged. "But I am, Harry. We don't have anything else to say, alright?"

Apparently, her voice had come out snappish, because Harry's head shifted toward hers, his green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Is there something wrong? What did I say to make you so pissed?"

"Nothing."

But Harry kept giving her the suspicious look, so she sighed in withdrawal.

"I just think it's really rich of you to kiss me and then say it was a big mistake and tyr to be the freaking hero," she said bitterly.

"I didn't kiss you! YOU kissed me!" he objected.

She gasped. "I did not!"

"Yes you did! And by the way, I bet if I was Malfoy and kissed you, you would've kissed me back. What is it with you Hermione? You're being a complete hypocrite bitch. You can kiss your enemy, but no, when your best friend does, you just push me away. You don't even seem to like Ron anymore."

"I never did!" she confessed, getting up. She was tired of everyone implying that she had not gotten over him, especially Harry. And she did not like at all how he referred to her as a "hypocrite bitch". Hadn't they been friends long enough to not get mad over silly things? But she knew it wasn't a mere "thing". Oh no, it was far worse than that. 

"Then how is it that you take a liking to your enemy? Answer me that." His face was red now, gleaming in the darkness. He had gotten up from the bed now too, and was in splitting rage.

"I - I don't like him! You really need to leave now, Harry. You're giving me a headache!"

"Tell me the last time I gave a damn. You don't like Malfoy? Prove it."

Then Hermione did something that was definitely uncalled for. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't one of those romantic scenarios where there was a moment. It was a moment of stupidity and a way to get Harry to shut up.

It was nothing like before. The quick brushing of lips had done no mercy. This time, their lips collided heatedly, with Hermione clutching Harry's waist tightly, not trusting herself to regain oxygen. It felt good, to kiss like this, and not worry about who she was kissing, because his tight grip on her reminded her that it was Harry, Harry, just a friend, and it was okay. She didn't have to worry about if she was kissing an enemy or not. It's just a friendly kiss, she told herself playfully, and she knew it was a lie, because suddenly her body was against the soft rumbled covers of the bed, and he was half lying on top of her, pulling on the fabric of her nightgown.

---

"Tell me the last time I gave a damn."  


More muffled whispers.

"Prove it." It was a male voice, deeper and softer than Draco's. He saw the familiar edge to it. It belonged to Potter. He dared not to open his eyes. He knew he had fallen asleep on Granger's bed, but he was half awake, aware of sounds and mumbles. So. Potter was with Granger now. Suddenly, there was a large plump on the bed, and by instinct he turned his head, and saw a rather surprising sight.

Hermione Granger, with Harry Potter, on top of her. Who would've thought? he thought, trying to put the situation in an amusing way. But this did not succeed. The fact that Herm- Granger was going to get laid by the Boy Who Lived in the bed that he was in was not a happy thought. He slowly rose from his covers, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He got up from the bed unnoticed by the kissing couple, and ran past them. His eyes caught on something gleaming on Granger's desk drawer.

Two letters. Both wrapped around with gleaming silver ribbons shimmering in the dim light. He grabbed them carefully, and pulled the invisibility cloak onto him which he had left in the floor.

By the time he had arrived at his prefect dorm, his mind was swimming with curiosity about what would happen next. The war would certainly go on until someone called a truce or gave up. But none of them were ready for that, were they? Draco raised his eyebrows. Perhaps Granger would call for a truce.

He shrugged to himself and proceeded to open the first enevelope he had 'borrowed' from Granger's dorm.

__

Dearest Hermione,

Jenny is still awaiting you for Christmas. Emma is crying more often then ever because her aunt hasn't arrived yet. Next week, you will arrive, Hermione. I demand you come. Just because Jenny might make a mistake doesn't mean Emma did anything wrong. She's your sister, and Emma's your niece. I know you'll give in, you've always been a nice person, Hermione. Please, please take this into consideration.

Love,

Dad

(P.S. Haden's letter is enclosed)

Aw, isn't that adorable, Draco thought, laughing, tugging the letter back into the envelope. So Granger was having family troubles, eh? Who the hell was Haden, though? The answer to that question came quickly as he picked up the second envelope.

__

Dear 'Mione:

Clarissa is dating her teacher. It's over between us. I guess this letter's supposed to be sappy, but she was the one that broke up with me. She said she loved me, but my heart was somewhere else. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, anyway, I thought. But I guess she was right. Everytime I looked at her, I found myself comparing her to you, thinking of the qualities you have that she doesn't. She might be smarter and prettier, but you were more fun to be around with. And I guess it doesn't help either that one time I slipped and called her Mione. That led to a big argument. I wanted to marry her, but I guess it just wasn't right. I want to see you at Christmas, Hermione. I want for us to go on a date. A real one. I want to spend Christmas with you too. I don't want to feel like you're a girl on the rebound, I really don't think we should be just friends. Please let me know what you think. I'm already kicking myself for writing this to you, anyway.

Miss you,

-Haden

An unknown furious force took over Draco. So. The little Granger was a slut. Two guys were after her. Was it two? Was Draco after her too? No, it was just a war. A silly little game. But he had a dreading and exciting feeling that it was going to get a bit more intense.

He happened to glance in the mirror and gaped. Lipstick smeared his lips. He looked absolutely disgusting! Granger had done this! She had waken and seen the clothes and had done this! She was planning to humiliate him in public! We'll see about this, he thought sinisterly. He grinded his teeth, and then a strange grin spread onto his face. Now he had an excuse. 

Oh yes, Granger would pay.

__

Dear Haden,

To hell I'm going out with you. You are a disgusting little bastard. I'm glad Clarissa is gone, why would you think a girl like her would like you anyways? I might come home for Christmas, I haven't decided yet, but it won't be for you if I go. It'll be for Emma and Jenny. 

I hope you die, Merry Christmas.

-Hermione Granger

---

****

WELL THAT SUCKED! Sorry, guys...not much smut on D/HR..actually not any at all. I promise there will be in the next chapter. Sorry about H/HR, I can't resist making things more complicated for these two! Don't worry, those wondering about what happened to pregnant Sarah will get their wish.

__

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!!!!

Love,

****

-Court


	9. When Things Go Extreme

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

WARNING: This chapter is sappy and sucks. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

The morning came only too soon. Hermione shielded her eyes from the beaming light producing from her windows and yawned tiredly. Yesterday night's events were buzzing into her head, turning into confusion every so often. She looked beside her, looking into the face of Harry's.

She leaned over and shook him gently, and he made a slight movement and murmured something without opening his eyes.

"Harry, wake up," she whispered in his ear, tenderly rubbing his locks of black hair.

"One more minute, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled inaudibly, shaking off Hermione's hands.

"Aunt Petunia?" Hermione questioned in disgust. 

"Well," she continued in a loud voice in his ear, "If I am your aunt, then we did some very, very bad things yesterday."

"What?" Harry jumped up, wiping his eyes. When he saw Hermione, he gave her a weak grin.

"Hey," he said, his breath fanning her face.

"Good morning," she replied shyly, warily looking at his bare chest.

"What day is it?"

"The day to pack my bags. Christmastime, it's here at last," she breathed.

  
"Oh, right. You're coming with us to the Burrow, then?" 

Hermione shrugged. "Err- maybe I'll visit, but my, well, sister Jenny, she's expecting me for home, so I'm going to go there. And anyway, I am not sure Ron would comfortable around me at the Burrow if he finds out what happened."

Harry looked bewildered for a moment. Then, realization came over his face of the past night's events and nodded. "That's true...but you can't leave me alone with him at the Burrow to tell him alone...that's not fair."

His friend rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't do that. Just, just restrain yourself from talking much about me at Christmas, okay? And then, when we're back, we'll...,we'll figure something out."

"Okay," he agreed meekly, observing her. "You look pretty in bed sheets," he said, grinning slyly.

"You!" Hermione said, laughing, hitting him with a pillow.

---

Draco Malfoy warily stuffed his clothes in various bags, and prized possessions, and of course, some homework. He was only going home for Christmas for Sarah anyway. He didn't like going home, facing his egotistical father and his careless mother. But, it was only for Christmas, so it didn't really matter. 

He was still overjoyed of what he had done yesterday. He thought it was ingenious, brilliant, and in fact, very evil. "Haden" was obviously smitten with Granger, and if he took that away from her, she would be more than pissed. Oh well, he thought, she deserves it.

But a little part of his mind knew that he was lying to himself.

---

Of course, it occurred to her that Draco had left. But she tried hard not to think about him seeing Harry and her kiss. The thought was too unnerving to think about. The fact that Draco had even been in the bed while they were talking was disgusting. 

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Ginny's voice interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fine, tell me what I was saying."

Hermione thought fast. "Err- something about a guy you like and...uh ... other stuff."

Ginny rolled her eyes stubbornly. 

"It's not just that. Hermione, is fifteen too young to...um...lose your virginity?" she said, speaking the words quickly.

That got her friend's attention very well. 

"What?" she sputtered, widening her eyes.

"I mean - I -" she stammered, her brown eyes twitching in nervousness.

"You what?" Hermione said slowly, even though her intention was to say 'What the fuck?!'

Ginny didn't answer. Her cheeks was turning slowly red, and she turned away shyly from Hermione.

"Ginny, is this just a silly question of yours, or something that - that is about you?" Hermione noted carefully, hoping she would say it was just a silly question.

"It's sort of about me. I mean, Ron would kill me if he knew, but I - oh, I don't know. Forget it, that was very idiotic of me to talk to _you_ about this. Especially since you're my brother's best friend."

"Gin, tell me. I won't care, okay? I didn't know you wanted to talk to me in the first place. You just said that you needed help packing, and since I already packed, I agreed to helping you. But if what you really want to do is talk, that's fine," Hermione babbled, wishing she had made up an excuse and bolted out of the room right then.

"Well...okay," Ginny said, dropping one of the shirts she was about to pack, and took a seat on her bed. Hermione reluctantly sat next to her, waiting.

Finally, her friend began to speak. "There's this guy. He - well we don't know each other very well. We've had troubles in the past, but everytime I look at him, he's so gorgeous, you know? And I have these thoughts about doing more than kissing with him...he's just so...one night stand kind of material..." she said dreamily.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust. One night stand material? Ginny, sweet, innocent Gryffindor Ginny was talking about this?

"And?"

"And, I - well, I want to kind of, um," she sad, having trouble with the words.

"You want to seduce him," Hermione declared softly. Ginny blushed furiously, but nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. But you musn't tell Ron about this. He was so angry about me dating Colin that if he knew I was having thoughts about another guy, sexually, he'd freak out," Ginny chatted quickly.

"Ah, okay. I don't know, Ginny. I - well, fifteen is kind of young, but it is your decision," Hermione said, shrugging, although she was fighting the urge to yank off Ginny's hair. This conversation was only reminding her of the things she and Harry had done yesterday night, and she was only a year older than Ginny!

"Okay."

That closed the conversation. As they continued packing in silence, Hermione thought of something Ginny had said.

"Wait, the guy you want to seduce isn't Colin?" she asked, hoping her voice would sound casual. Ron DID say something about her having a crush...

"No," Ginny muttered. "That's the problem."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

She hesitated. "Alright, but only if you keep it a secret, or my head will be chopped off my by own sibling."

"I swear."

"It's- it's Malfoy."

---

"Brenda."

"No, that's too - virgin," said Sarah grinning sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes and eyed her curiously.

"And you want our newborn to be non-virgin?" he asked, bursting into laughter. She punched him lightly and giggled in spite of herself.

"Zat's disgusting and you know it. Stop ze laughing! Stop it!" she ordered, hissing. "People are staring!"

"I'm sorry but your accent is making it more humorous."

Sarah rolled her eyes this time. "British boys," she sighed, muttering furiously under her breath.

"Beautiful French girls," he muttered, imitating her and grinning meekly.

She smiled back at him, and leaned in for one, tender kiss. It lasted for seconds, but they hadn't kissed for so long while he was Hogwarts he was beginning to enjoy spending time with Sarah for once.

When their lips parted, she gave him a lopsided smirk. "Let's go to my place," she whispered suggestively in his ear, her lukewarm breath brushing against the side of his face and reaching his eardrums enticingly.

"Okay," he replied, getting up and paying his bill for the food on the table, and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the restaurant. 

---

"Haden! Haden! Come back here this instant!" Hermione Granger's voice shrieked throughout the muggle streets. He turned back to give her another loathing glare.

"Why should I? I am just a little bastard, aren't I?" he yelled, breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him, confused.

"The letter, damnit! What the hell is wrong with you 'Mione?! What? You are a fucking moron you know. At first I thought you were brilliant but I guess I was wrong," he said, heading back to his house. Before he could slam the door, she ran and grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"Let go," he said, struggling in her death grip.

"Not until you tell me what I did. What letter?" she breathed calmly.

"I told you - Clarissa broke up with me - I told you some fucking meaningful things about our fucking relationship and you just screwed me off. What kind of a friend is that, 'Mione?"

"Haden, I never read your letter, nor did I respond -" her response was cut off with Haden getting away and slamming the door hard in her face. The bang ringing in her ears, she leaned against the door, her chin on her knees, and covered her face with her hands, and started to do the only thing she could think of. She put her head down and started to cry.

---

Well, that sucked, but don't worry, when Hermione finds out who the culprit is, she'll get revenge - and believe me when I say the revenge will be more sweeter than the torture Draco gave her. I am so sorry I couldn't fit any smut into this chapter like I promised. But I'm just SURE that there will be kisses in the next chapter. 'Till then...Stay tuned! And remember to review!!!

**Music Listened To:**

-------------------

She Hates Me - Puddle Of Mudd

This Is The Story Of A Girl - Nine Days

__

Thank you for all the support and reviews, I truly love and respect every one of them!!!

Love,

****

-Court


	10. The Astronomy Tower

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

"How was your Christmas?"

Hermione continued to fork at her rather large portion of unappetizing breakfast and shrugged, not looking up from **_Witch Weekly - The Latest Edition. _**Ron was across from her, scribbling furiously into his notebook, which was unusual for him so early in the morning, and Harry was eating little bites of his food, talking every so often about what had happened at the Burrow. Christmas was over, and the usual chatter of bright morning started again. Everyone was disappointed that classes had begun again, and were doing last minute homework, or talking to their fellow students about what they had gotten for Christmas.

"Brandon - he's a muggle. Really, very, so cute! He gave me this little slip thing, I told him I wouldn't wear it but it was a 'naughty' gesture for him. He groaned, of course. I just wish I could have at least one more week with him," hissed Pavarti Patil to her friend, Lavender Brown. Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to block out their conversation. Only Pavarti would ever use a carelessly grammered sentence such as "Really, very, so cute!"

It was well known that Lavender and Pavarti, though not sluts, were anticipating the moment they became ones themselves. It infuriated her greatly how much Brandon reminded her of Haden. No, stop thinking about him, she demanded herself harshly. You have Harry, remember? Speaking of Harry...

"Harry, would you mind if I talked to you privately?" she whispered in his ear. Harry nodded, looking at her with a puzzled expression. He got up, which recieved a swift glance from Ron.

"Hermione and I will be right back," he merely stated, before they walked through the Great Hall and went out to the hallway.

Hermione followed two steps behind him, however, her need to 'talk' was not taken sincerely by Harry, because he grabbed her quickly and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. She let go, returning the kiss for a second before their lips were not collided anymore.

"Harry, I'm serious. I really _do_ need to talk to you. About Ron. About us, about everything! We haven't thought of anything! I am freaking out, okay?" she reported bluntly to him, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"'Mione, classes are going to begin, and I know you wouldn't want to miss the first day, now do you? We'll talk later. Meet me eight o'clock at the Astronomy Tower. We'll talk things through, and by tomorrow we'll have Ron notified. Just trust me, okay?" he said, grazing her cheekbone tenderly. She sighed, nodding.

"You know I can't say no to that face," she said, laughing slightly.

"I'll have to remember that," Harry teased, giving her a raise of an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Let's go before anybody suspects something..."

"Suspects what, Potter? Oooh, are you and your girlfriend discussing an 'evil plan'? Count me in," snarled a sarcastic prone-voice behind Harry. They both turned around, and looked into the gleaming eyes of Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy. C'mon 'Mione, let's go," Harry said, giving Draco a murderous glare, and tugging at Hermione's arm.

"So, Granger, I'll see you at midnight, in my room?" his voice trailed off suggestively. Hermione clenched her fists, her face turning red.

Before she could respond physically, Harry had slammed Draco against the wall harshly, dragging him to the floor.

In other times, Hermione would've said, "No, stop it," but this was a different time, and Hermione enjoyed herself greatly as she watched Harry go on top of him and clutch his throat tightly. 

"Harry, let's go. You don't want to waste your energy on this ferret. Please?" Hermione finally said. Harry obediently got up and left Draco on the floor, brushing himself off, obviously satisfied with his handiwork. Draco's nose was dripping slowly with blood.

As Hermione and Harry proceeded to go into the Great Hall once more, Draco's threatening voice echoed throughout the halls.

"You'll pay for this, Potter!"

---

Harry checked his tiny muggle watch apprehensively. It was promptly 8 o'clock, time for Hermione. He grinned slowly, glad that he would be able to see Hermione. Although she had scheduled the time to 'talk' he knew that after a few bundles of chatter he could manipulate her to a small little kiss, and even a little more than that...

By the time he was out of the common room and into the large hallways of Hogwarts, it was five after eight, and he was hurrying into a fast walk, and then, unexpectantly, something hard bellowed a large blow to his head, leaving him to fall against the floor. 

He heard a few murmurs, but they could've been his own, trying to regain consciousness. 

His last thought before he fell into a deep faint was that he was going to be late.

---

"You're late," Hermione's voice rang out disapprovingly. "Explain yourself, Mr. Potter."

A small chuckle escaped from behind her. She refused to look at him. She didn't want him to judge by facial expression that she was trying hard not to laugh herself. Strong arms soon wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, I was held up," said Harry, in a deeper, husky voice.

"Well, we're wasting time. We should be talking about how we're going to tell Ron and what happened between ..." her voice faded off as she felt Harry's soft lips trail across her neckline.

"Harry!" she said, trying to squirm out of his grip. But he caught her once again, and she felt herself colliding against him, his lower body retracting a reaction onto her back.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to control herself. Harry did not usually act like this. What was going on? The faint, familiar smell of perfume reached her nostrils, and she scrunched up her nose in distaste. Harry didn't wear cologne. Was he trying to seduce her? Hermione would've laughed at that, but it was working.

His hand embraced the tangles of her hair, tugging at it. She fell more deeply against him, not trusting herself to open her eyelids. His hand was wandering onto her thigh, grazing it tightly. She had a deja vu about Harry grazing her cheekbone tenderly. This was not Harry. Her eyes snapped open, turning around.

Her eyes were slowly connected to not emerald ones, but gray, icy, cool ones, with a nape of silver hair. Before she could speak, Draco's lips brushed against hers, and forgetting all the consequences that could happen, she gripped Draco's waist tightly in her small, frail fingers, not wanting to let go. He pressed his lower body against hers, making their lips slowly drift apart. Hermione gave a small moan caught in her throat as he clutched her back tightly, his fingernails digging into her robes.

"Please," she murmured, unaware of what she was saying. It wasn't really happening. It was just a fantasy to dwell on, and having fantasies was not against the rules. She wasn't cheating on Harry! She was just having one little fantasy. That was it...how could something that felt so good be sinful? It's not real, she told herself, feeling drowsy as Draco's weight fell into her, and her back hitting the floor hard.

She didn't want to stop. It was never like this with Harry. With Harry, it was hurried and oddly gentle. With Malfoy, she wanted it now, over and over, and over again...

"God, you're still wearing your little school uniform...with your little innocent skirt," he muttered, his tongue outlining the frame of her lips.

"I'm so innocent," she replied, her eyes half closed as his lips trailed across above the waistline of her skirt. She felt his fingers inside of her skirt, fumbling around with the pieces of fabric. She felt her own fingertips lead the way to unbuttoning her blouse, leaving it half-unbuttoned.

What was he doing? His lips were slipping across the warm flesh of her legs, nipping at every chance he got, except to the main target. Her hands went to grip his head tightly.

"Do it, bitch," she said, grinding her teeth.

"Demanding, eh? I thought you were innocent."

Hermione pushed him off of her, and ignoring the protest from Malfoy, she crawled into him, and began unzipping his pants carelessly.

"What're you doing?" he breathed.

"I'm going to play a little game of my own."

---


	11. What Did I Ever Do To You?

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sworn enemies, and this time things go too far. A war is set, and extreme measures are met. Everybody deserves a little sexual harassment in this show, but have things gone too far? Who will win, and which one will be bitten by the unlikely sensation of love?

"You know you're evil, right?" he said, holding her head in his palms. She didn't respond directly, but soon she pulled her mouth away and smiled at him, planting one more kiss on his lips, a more, hurried one. 

He groaned, making an raw animal sound and pulling her closer to him, tightning his arms around her waist and pulling her accurately against her so she could feel his reaction, grinding his hips into hers, relenting her to give a small moan in return.

She leaned closer and pressed her cheek against his, breathlessly, and clutched his neck with her right hand, shifting her fingers through the cracks of his silverflamed hair, and digging her nails into his scalp as he plunged into her and she gave a scream, ending with a small whimper, feeling helpless, the pain numbing across her.

He sighed, fanning her face with the warmth of his breath. She could feel his sweat tugging at her own skin, as he grew more deep inside of her she gave a small shriek, and breathed, her forehead against hers.

"You're mine now Granger," he muttered inaudibly, and she closed her eyes, unaware of small tears streaming across her face.

---

She felt dirty when she returned to her room that night. The spreading dread that she had so hopefully ignored was coming back to her. She had just showered twice. She was a slut. A whore. She was now on Malfoy's Conquered list. She had given herself again, but this time, to her worst enemy in the worst and desperate way. Hermione settled on her bed, her bathrobe wrapped around her tightly, shivering. What could make a person lose control like that and suspend all variables? Malfoy, that's who. He wasn't a person - he was a filthy, evil piece of Slytherin who'd touched her all over. And she had liked it. 

She had liked it.

She widened her eyes in surprise at her thoughts. The truth ringed against her ears. It was true - he had given her what Harry had missed the night that they were together. It was sex. Rough, hard, filthy sex. With Harry, there was a most delicate proposition present, such as 'making love' or perhaps, 'sleeping together'. But to do the deed with Malfoy would never be that. She wasn't even sure if Malfoy was capable of love to his own family, much less to her.

She was in rage - embarassment - and yet she knew it was her own fault, even though it seemed like she couldn't take it any longer. Who was that girl, the tramp, that came inside of her body and acted like that? Like her only job was to please Malfoy? How could she have done this to herself, her friends...and Harry?

Harry. The name banged against her mind, willing itself for her to reach it. She shook herself and on impulse, Hermione got up from the bed and reached her door and opened it, locking it. She went toward the Sixth Year Boy's Dormotories and entered swiftly, as there was no need for password.

She went toward the familiar bed and pulled the curtains away, closing her eyes and letting herself drape an arm around Harry while she drowned into deep slumber.

---

"Hermione," someone hissed slyly in her ear. "Get up, now."

Hermione groaned, and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Then, she found herself thinking: This was not Harry's voice. Who's was it?

She slowly opened her eyes and stifled a scream in her throat. It was Ron, who was looking at her, his face flushed, but he was grinning at her.

Oh, God, he thinks ... Hermione covered her face in her hands.

"There's nothing to be embarassed about, 'Mione, I've been waiting for you to do something like this," he whispered, perhaps thinking it was sexy, and grazing her cheekbone with his finger.

She had gotten in the wrong bed!

DEAR GOD! Please, please let me faint now, I promise I won't ask you for anything more...

"Ron? You awake?" a voice came. _Harry's _voice.

God, what did I ever do to _you?_ Well, okay, I made a lot of mistakes, especially last night...but please, please...

The curtains opened, and there stood Harry, his happy expression faded when he saw his best friend leaning over his so-called 'girlfriend'. She noticed vaguely that he had a bruise on his forehead.

Hermione tried to smile at him. _At least he didn't catch me with Malfoy_, she reminded herself, trying to look on the bright side.

---

__

Dear Draco,

It's raining so hard tonight, and Mom is still wailing and sobbing over my old baby pictures, saying things like, 'Oh, where has my little baby Sarah gone?' and 'She's all grown up now!'. I think I am going to throw up. Well, actually I am, because surprise, surprise, I am pregnant. Did you forget? Because since Christmas I haven't had any letters from you. Okay, fine, maybe I am extending the truth a little...I mean, it's only been a day and I miss you. Urgh, pregnancy has some weird symtoms, like saying corny things to your boyfriend. Anyways, nothing's going on much here, except I wandered around a bit and met this guy in a library. Now, what would Sarah be doing in a LIBRARY?! I was using the bathroom, of course. And I ran into him, and he's really cute, and he says he's working up to be something big, like a lawyer or doctor. Anyways, he says while your gone, he could help me through it... (are you jealous yet?) He has the most adorable name, too! Haden. Isn't that lovely?

_Nothing much more to say, so.._

See you,

Cordially... (just kidding) Love,

Sarah

P.S. If our baby is a boy, can we name him Haden?

---

****

Sorry 'bout the cheap smut, but I haven't written a likely scene like that in months, so, again, sorry. Also apologies for the short chapter. But, uh-oh, Sarah's met Haden...now this could lead to some trouble...now concerning if Sarah's a witch or muggle...well, I don't know yet...can someone give me some suggestions? I would REALLY, REALLY appreciate it!!! (BTW, 10 CHAPTERs- 296 REVIEWS??! You guys are the best!!!!! *blows everyone kisses*)

Remember to leave a review,

__

love,

-_Court._


	12. Shakedown Summer

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Summer was slowly approaching and the streak of excitement and anticipating reached the air in Hogwarts, unwilling to stop. Homework was being shortened, classes more hurried, and even the teachers were included in the awaiting summer where they were free for one whole season. Hermione, one of them. She hadn't spoken to Draco as months passed by, and they both seemed to keep their distance after the disgrace that had happened, or at least Hermione thought so. After explaining to Harry numerous times that it was a mere accident she had ended up in Ron's bed instead of his. Of course, Ron was still sliding his foot up her skirt whenever he got the chance and would wink when he thought nobody was looking, but other than that, after treating Harry's bruise and lying to him about leaving after twenty minutes of waiting for him, things were quite content with their relationship. So far.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Harry said one morning when they were having breakfast. Tomorrow was to be the last day before the end of sixth year, and everyone was chattering loudly about what they would be doing. Lavender and Pavarti were beyond themselves, telling each other about their new boyfriends and with smuttiest attire they could surprise them with, and others were thinking of going to Quidditch camp, consisting of Harry.

"Who? Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"No..." Harry said slowly and carefully. She blushed.

"Oh. I suppose you're talking about Ron, then," she said, stammering.

"Well, of course I am. Is there any reason why I should be worried about Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course not," she responded curtly, taking a big bite so she wouldn't have to give further information.

"I wish you could spend the summer with me," he murmured at last. Hermione grinned at him, running a hand through his messy black hair, feeling like soft silk in between her fingers.

"I wish I could too, but Quidditch is no match for me, Harry. You know very well that I don't rely very much on sports," she said stubbornly.

"I know...but it's going to be lonely without you."

"Well, I am just glad there's going to be very few girls at Qudditch camp, because I don't want you to get stolen away," she teased. He grinned at her, sliding his hand through her neck as red tinged her ears. She sighed contently and went back to her eating. How could she have risked losing something so nice and normal like this?

---

Draco glared across the tables as he happened to see Granger smiling at Potter, flirting with him and then sighing as if he were the love of her life. He shook himself. What the hell was the matter with him? He had a perfectly beautiful girlfriend back home! He was popular! He would spend the summer with her and get drunk and get laid. He was supposed to be happy...so how come the rushing edge of jealousy swung toward him whenever Potter was an inch close to the Gryffindor mudblood?

I don't care, he thought to himself. I have Sarah. I wouldn't want to sleep with Granger, anyway. Sarah's much better in bed, he reminded himself dismissively. But he knew inside this was not entirely the truth. Although with Sarah, in bed, it was a racy, fun and sweaty encounter, with Granger, it was much more forbidden, and she had a wild sense that he wouldn't expect from her, which made it even more better.

A smirk filled his lips. Although he couldn't do anything to prevent her from Potter, there was no use for Haden. He had written back to Sarah, telling her to get to know Haden more better if he was going to help the baby. Busy with Sarah and his big future, and pissed at Granger for the 'letter' Draco had maliciously sent, he sure wouldn't have time for her.

The owls soared in from the windows, many heading to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Draco wasn't expecting anything until his owl swept toward him and left a envelope right into his cup of pumpkin juice.

"You bastard!" he yelled after it, but after receiving many strange glances from nearby Slytherins, he quietly disposed of the soaked envelope and opened the letter cautiously, hoping everything was still intact.

__

-ear -raco,

----- alright ----- summer ----- Knockturn Alley

-----Tuesday ----- 7:40 

------mark

------------should be ---------- handling your les -------s--ex------

cor-----

-------

Fuck it, he thought grimly. Who was the letter from? His eyes quickly diverted it's attention to the word 'sex'. He smiled. It must've been from Sarah, he decided, tucking the stained letter into his robes. He would place a drying spell on it later. He was excited. She wanted to meet him and sleep with him in Knockturn Alley? This was a first...7:40 P.M., he supposed. Sarah never got up at 7:40 A.M. He would bring plenty of condoms, he decided, a grin on his face, satisfied that he had turned his mind to other important things.

---

Lucius Malfoy tapped the quill against his chin before he proceeded to write to his only son.

__

Dear Draco,

Your Mother hopes you're alright. This summer, I know you will be terribly busy with that girlfriend of yours - what's her name....Sarah? Yes, well, I have a very important person I'd like you to meet at Knockturn Alley, Tuesday at 7:40 P.M. This man will teach you lessons of how to get your Dark Mark. I am only telling you this NOW because I will not be home this summer. You should be ready for your imprinting of the loyal sign of our Dark Lord upon your arm while I tend to business. You better be handling your lessons well. So, expect to do many things this summer.

Cordially,

-L.M.

---

"Mother!" Hermione Granger grinned as she rushed out of the train to meet her mother. 

  
"Where's dad?" she asked curiously, after tending to the hug that her mother gave her. She shrugged.

"He's with a patient. Braces, I think. But! So, how does it feel to fulfill another year, sweetie?" her mother attended her a warm smile.

"Oh, great..." She forced a smile. Sure, she had done excellent this year, but she had other thoughts on her mind besides that.

"I see you kissed that young man..." her mother said bluntly.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, that's my current boyfriend, Harry."

"Harry? Harry Potter? Your friend?"

"Yes."

Her mother sighed. "I guess he seems like a fine boy."

"He is. He's wonderful."

"Good. I got a letter about you today, some company called Rainbow's..." 

"Yes! I gave them a resume to work there this summer...what'd they say?"

"They said you and another girl were accepted to work there! Apparently it's very rare to have more than one, since it's a very valuable clothing store, and they sent your schedule too..."

"Oh, Mom, that's great! I'll be doing some productive work this summer, I suppose. And I'll get extra money, too. I love summer," she said, beaming. Things were looking better already.

"I am glad," her mother responded, and they headed home.

---

"You will come here promptly every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, at 8:30 A.M. and work to 12:00 P.M. Night shifts are optional, you will get more money if you attend to them, and your lunch break is at 10:30. Any questions?" The woman called 'Susan' inquired, folding her arms across her chest.

Hermione and the girl next to her shook their heads vigorously.

"Good. You may start now, near the makeup section... Miss Granger, I will need you to organize the lipsticks by color and after your done, fold the new t-shirts that came in today. Miss Hatenzel, please fold the new skirts that came in, organize the mascara section and help Miss Granger if necessary. Let's go," ordered Susan bossily, and turned away and made her way across the store.

"Wow, she's tough," Hermione muttered, glancing slightly at the girl beside her as they tended to the makeup. She merely nodded in reply. She was fairly pretty, Hermione decided.

"My name's Hermione."

"I know. Sorry if I am rude, but I don't really like this job, Father made me get it, that's why I seem so ...mellow," the girl said. Hermione looked at her warily. Her stomach was faintly sticking out.

"I understand, err-..."

"Sarah, call me Sarah."

Hermione smiled at her. "Well. Nice to meet you, Sarah."

---

****

Songs Listened to While Writing This:

_Shakedown_ by ~ The Start

_Running by _~No Doubt

Not much of a chapter, but here's some things to ponder:

__

1) So, Haden's not the only one aquainting with Sarah, eh?

2) Draco will be in VERY much trouble when he gets to Knockturn Alley.

3) Sorry for the delay, but Hermione WILL get revenge. Let's just say, Sarah's going to play a big role in it too.

4) Harry's going to do something very, very bad in Quidditch Camp.

Well, 'till next year,

(hah! just kidding),

Remember to leave a review,

****

Love,

__

Court.


	13. Sinister, Sinister

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Harry James Potter pushed his hand up further his forehead to rinse his hair of his sweat. His breathing heavy through the steamy storm of water that ran through his body and the soap that lathered across his stomach intensely found itself being repeatedly taken over and over again. He was thinking. About Hermione. About Qudditch. About sex.

Well, of course.

Hermione and him hadn't had one more night together after their first time being together, and he was extremely frustrated. He found himself even looking at the guys sometimes and it reminded him of Hermione. He had been in Qudditch camp for merely a day, and he was already exhausted. They all had to get up promptly at six o'clock in the morning, brush their teeth quickly and go onto the huge Qudditch field that's layer was twice as big as the one at Hogwarts. There were about one hundred kids there, but all were divided into separate groups, so for Harry, he only had to face the thirty kids in his group. At first, he was at the Beginner's Group, but after his performance on the Quidditch field, their eighteen year old instructor, Kira Hamilton had given him a chance to go to the expert level, and now he wished he hadn't shown off so much. In Beginner's, he could've gotten up later, at ten o'clock to practice, have only one game a week, and relax, and talk with boys his own age. At the expert level, the only person he recognized there was his old team captain, Oliver Wood, who, after this, was planning to play for England soon.

His mind shifted quickly as he toweled himself dry and wrapped it around his waist. The only thought screamed in his mind right now: Malfoy. Malfoy, the bitter foe from school that had always found ways to get him pissed, and he wasn't the only one thinking about him. Hermione was obviously distracted before summer; and they had only kissed and talked a few times in between classes or in the common room, but for most of the part, she seemed to vanish the moment he turned around to talk to her. He knew she had taken up on even more classes this year, telling him firmly that she had her full mind on her studies, since next year would be their final one, and she wanted to graduate with pride. He understood this quite well of course, but it seemed as if she was purposely ignoring him for some unknown reason.

And that reason was Malfoy.

Harry wasn't a very jealous person, often, but the name of his rival made him cringe with rage and envy. His mind drifted to the daft moment where he had seen Hermione and Draco outside the Potions classroom, in a slightly unmotivated position and couldn't seem to get it out of his head after that unfortunate incident.

What did Malfoy have that he didn't? Harry wasn't rich, exactly, but he did have plenty of fortunes in Gringotts. Malfoy lived in a manor, but that surely wouldn't attract Hermione to him. So, he was a bit handsome. But wasn't Harry too? He pulled his robes on, sighing. He went upstairs to get some rest before they would have their second practice that day. However, when he came up to his room, he found himself facing the mirror unintentionally and looking himself over. The first thing he noticed was his scar, which hung lightly into his forehead, with a messy tangle of black hair over his head. He had a small nose, two emerald green eyes, and thin lips. There was nothing wrong with him! He wasn't fully gorgeous, but he wasn't dreadful either. He was somewhere in between, with the classy-innocent schoolboy look. He smirked wryly, then frowned deeply. The smirk. It wasn't classy at all. Malfoy had a sexy smirk. How come his smirk looked so un-significant? Was that what made Hermione have that hungry look in her eyes whenever she happened to glance at Malfoy?

Probably, he supposed, disappointed.

But there HAD to be something else. Hermione was a nice, caring, intelligent girl, and it was very unlikely that she was suddenly attracted to bad boys with a good smirk. It was as if she couldn't help herself - that when she was around him, some other evil girl took over her and forced her to do un-Hermione-ish things. 

He groaned, pulling himself away from his own reflection and into his bed, his arms over his head.

__

It has to be the smirk, Harry thought with confidence, before he closed his eyes into deep slumber.

---

"Sarah!"

"Yeah..."

"The shippings..."

"Checked."

"The restrooms..."

"Nobody's in..."

"Got the keys?"

"Yeah."

"Everything closed? Lights? Valuable clothes tucked inside?"

"All done."

"Finally," Hermione Granger breathed in relief. Sarah flashed her a small smile. They had both agreed to do the night shift and be the last ones there to lock up, just to see what it was like that Wensday night. Hermione and Sarah both headed outside, Hermione locking it carefully and checking it over after.

"Which way do you go?"

"Right."

"Me too," Sarah said softly, and they began walking in silence.

"So, do you live with your parents?" Hermione finally asked awkwardly.

"Sort of. I mean I live in their manor and all, but they ...they work so they're not around much," she muttered in reply. 

"Oh..."

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly cried out, stepping backwards in advance.

"What?"

"I - I think I left my purse in there! My God, I am such an idiot! And I can't get in, because after you lock it, you have to have the main entry key to go inside again and we only have the junior ones and oh great!"

"Calm down," Sarah said soothingly, tugging at her arm.

"Where are we going? We can't...it won't open, and even if it does, the security alarm will go off and..." her voice faded off.

"We don't need a key;" Sarah interrupted her breakdown mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hold on there..." they reached the store and Sarah took out something from her coat. Hermione couldn't see anything in the darkness, but emitting blue sparks shone and the door croaked open.

Hermione gasped.

"How did -"

"Don't ask."

"You're a witch!"

"No!" Sarah looked frantically at her, and took out her wand. Hermione's eyes flashed at it. She pointed at her, and Hermione knew she was about to do a memory charm on her.

"Wait! No! I am one too!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

Sarah eyed her suspiciously. "Give me proof."

Hermione beckoned her inside the store and vanished for a few moments, returning with her purse. She checked inside it and pulled out her wand, showing it to Sarah, who was grinning now.

"I can't believe this...I thought that there was something weird about you, but now I actually have a reason."

Hermione tried to hold up her smile. Something weird? What had she meant by that? What a snotty bitch.

Sarah, however, obviously had not noticed the tight expression on her co-worker's face, as she was chattering excitedly.

"Why don't you come over my house? I'll show you the new dark arts I've learned, and my parents aren't home..."

"Sure," she accepted politely, and let her grab her hand and pull her toward further down the sidewalk.

---

"What are you doing here, son? Need any help?" the old woman asked, offering him a green-broiled covered hand. He snorted.

"No thanks," he muttered, and she gave him a dirty look before tending down to another store. Draco sighed. Where was Sarah? Sure, he was a bit early but she wasn't exactly always tediously late...had something come up? She was supposed to meet him at Knockturn Alley! So why was she the one to stand him up in the first place? He wanted to see her badly.

"Hey," a female voice prompted behind him. He didn't think. He reached behind her and grabbed the girl in his arms, pulling her close.

"Finally, I get to see you again," he whispered, his lips lowering to hers. Sarah shivered in his arms and gently gripped on the strands of his hair. Their lips parted reluctantly as she breathed against the base of her neck.

"I missed you," he murmured, barely audible. He wasn't sure Sarah had heard him.

"What?" The girl straightened her robes, the hood falling from her flaming red hair.

"Weasley?!" Draco barked.

She smiled shyly at him. "I was waiting for you to do that, Draco."

"Draco! What're you doing?" They both turned around in surprise, Ginny still in his arms, and faced _HIM_, and three other sneering hooded- people - who Draco knew from his own knowledge that were death eaters.

"Err- hello, Father."

---

"Hey, Potter, you got a second?"

"Sure."

He smeared the sweat off his forehead and rubbed it on his clothes, heading toward his instructor with unease.

"What is it? It was my fall, wasn't it? You saw you what happened, right? Brooks just came toward me -"

"Calm yourself, junior," Kira's voice rang out. "What I was going to say that your flying was excellent. You could play for England...oh, if only Charlie did..."

Her expression faded once more into a dream-struck expression before she shook herself. "Anyways, never mind about that. I want to teach you some of the moves, but it has to be done at night, because I have to teach and supervise throughout the whole evening. Care for nine o'clock, at the field?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay, but if we stay up late, I might not get enough sleep."

"Tough love," she said, grinning. "See you around, junior," she told him, and ruffled his hair playfully, his fingers massaging his scalp, sending him a tingling sensation all the way to his spine.

She turned around and started walking away, her beautiful, curly black hair swaying behind her, her robes flying in the lurid wind. He was still staring after her in awe.

---

Hermione Granger walked around the spacious room. She caught her breath in a gasp inside her throat. Never had she seen such a gorgeous room. It was painted fully white, with posters covered all over the walls. She recognized them timidly as some muggle rock bands, some wizarding rock bands, some half-pornographic pictures of various and random boys, and several framed photographs of her all the way from age eight to her sweet sixteen birthday-party.

She looked around, and was relieved to find that she was alone. Sarah was still downstairs, getting drinks and snacks for both of them, and Hermione wasn't very comfortable if she was there to see her reaction of her room. She examined the pictures ruefully, jealousy raving inside her. Sarah was a beautiful girl, and there was even a picture of her in front of a muggle school (Hermione supposed she went there until she had to go to a wizarding school), wearing a cheerleading uniform, with several of friends around her in placid circles.

Hermione lowered herself to the right wall, and leaned closer and her vision saw something: two, very small pictures. She picked up the first one that was taped in the wall and examined it. It was a tiny poloraid of a small little girl, in the arms of a tall, blonde-haired man who was giving her an adored emotion on his face. Hermione put it back carefully and picked up the second one -

This time, the gasp in her throat gave out.

It was a boy, age fourteen, who was fairly tall, and thin, silver-colored hair...

Draco. Malfoy.

She heard the door open. Hermione clutched the picture in her hand, still as Sarah came in, carrying their drinks and cookies.

"Hey...so, how'd you like the room?"

Hermione's palms began to sweat as she tucked the photo into her jeans.

"I loved it. Perfect."

---

**Songs Listened To When Writing This:**

_Shakedown _by The Start (again)

__

If You Leave by Good Charlotte

Don't Speak by No Doubt

__

Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. 

(singers of 'All The Things She Said, All The Things She Said')

****

Oh God, I am SOOO sorry if it wasn't usually like the way it was, I am getting over major writer's block and depression so please forgive me if it sucked a bit, the first passage about Harry was waaay too long, and I am a very rapid reader myself and_ even I _don't like to read paragraphs that long, so sorry about that too, and also if I went too far with the vocabulary.

But anyways, I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS,

AND I ADORE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!

__

The faster you review,

the faster I update,

****

Love,


	14. Ginny's Mystery

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

"You've got skills, kid."

He gave her a faint smile, blushing slightly. "You really think so?" he asked modestly.

Kira nodded encouragingly. "Yes. I can't wait 'till I see you in front of England."

Harry gulped. "Kira - um...I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think - do you think we could have more practices at nighttime?" He asked, flustered. There. It was finally out in the open.

She grinned. "Sure, junior." She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved at the last second and her lips and his grazed against each other for a moment instead. He backed away, embarrassed.

"Good night," she breathed, and headed back to her cabin.

Harry wasn't quite sure how he made it back to his.

---

  
"Look what you did, Weasley," he grumbled inaudibly under his breath as his father proceeded to tug him away. She didn't reply; she was staring at his face in a daze, smiling, beaming at him.

"Draco, do you have ANY idea how ashamed I am? How did I raise you? To dazzle pathetic, poor Weasleys?!" His father was completely beyond himself, pulling his son away from the two death eaters and Ginny.

"No, Father."

"Then, how DID I raise you?"

"To always keep my chin high," he mumbled.

"And?"

"And never associate with mudbloods or mudblood lovers because they are lower than Malfoys."

"Precisely! What made you kiss that stupid mudblood lover in the first place?" His father demanded.

"I must've been desperate."

"Precisely! And?"

'And shut the fuck up,' Draco thought silently. But aloud, he said in a bored-prone voice, "Never do it again."

"Good. Nott! Crabbe! Follow us, please!" His father barked, motioning the two death eaters to follow them. Draco sighed mentally, wondering where Sarah was at that moment. 

--- 

"Sarah?" Hermione tapped on the door lightly. Their was the familiar sound of retching as she made a disgusting face. Sarah came out, clutching her mouth with a wash towel.

"What do YOU want?" Sarah snapped at her, grumbling.

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help you," her friend offered tenderly.

"Okay! You want to know what's going on? I hate being pregnant! I want this CHILD OUT OF ME! NOW!"

There was a long silence as Hermione digested this news. 

"Sarah, I know you're upset, but that's just hormones; I swear you are going to experience birth with a wonderful new sight..."

"Yes, a lovely sight, 'Mione! Ten doctors around me while I sweat and scream for drugs and they throw ice cubes at my hair! Lovely picture, don't you think?" she quipped angrily. 

At that precise moment, the bell rang downstairs.

"Oh! Hey, that's my err-date," Sarah muttered, grasping the washcloth more tightly to her mouth.

"I'll get it...you clean yourself up," Hermione finally said. She left Sarah and went downstairs, her thoughts clouding up in her mind as she did. Flinging the door open carelessly, she softly twisted her fingers against her brown trendrils.

"Hi, you must be Sarah's date-" Her voice stopped. She looked at the boy before her.

It was Haden.

---

Ginny Weasley was feeling mellow today. But that all changed when Draco Malfoy reached out and KISSED her, for all people! It was more better than she had imagined it to be. Draco Malfoy, international Sex God had _kissed_ her!

This thought kept running through her mind every spare second she had time to think. It was the only thing that mattered; the thing she had been waiting for. And it had happened, so unexpectedly.

"Calm down, Gin, calm down," she muttered to herself. She had, of course, been kissed before, but she couldn't help it; being kissed by a boy she had been lusting after for months paced her heartbeat much more faster than usual. She was ready to skip through the stores, but then she reminded herself what she came to get.

She turned back to Knockturn Alley and began walking again before she came forward and stopped in mid-step in front of a small store, which was thoroughly concealed by frilly, white curtains. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust, eyeing the small printing that entitled 'WD'.

Heading inside with a bang of the door, she was finally inside the vacant room, where a small desk lay, with a wringed-glassed receptionist staring at her, her eyes darting daringly toward her.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist barked.

Ginny nodded. "Virginia Weasley."

The receptionist looked through a tiny file of lists before looking up at her again. "Down to your left," she said, obviously annoyed that this red-haired girl had the correct data.

Ginny, meanwhile, was entering the room graciously, and sitting down gracefully in the small chair. She observed her surroundings. There was a big desk before her, with a seat, many scholarships and awards tacked up on the wall for all to see, and various muggle and witch products that Ginny noted was medicine and other materials.

"Ah, Ginny," a loud voice boomed across her thoughts. She looked up and saw that Dr. Thomas was just coming out from the storage room connected to his office. In his hand, were piles of papers, data records, which as Ginny squinted, could see her name printed clearly across them. Purposely, or accidentally, did Dr. Thomas cover them with his hand and sat down stiffly in his chair.

"I am glad you made it. You are usually tactlessly late for your appointments. I understand that your mother doesn't know you're here?" he asked, giving her a most disapproving look.

She shook her head. "No, she doesn't - err - well, what I mean, she doesn't know I am seeing you. She thinks I have the flu, but it is becoming more serious. I am feeling much better now; but I am still a bit sick," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I see." He paused slightly, as if to make a motion with his lips, then sighed. "Ginny, I have news to tell you. It may be good or bad news, but..."

"What is it? Am I - going to die, or something?" she blurted out, and then immediately blushed. What kind of a question was that?!

He managed a small chuckle. "Oh, no, no, Ginny, nothing like that. In fact, it's sort of opposite of dying, you see. It's more like - like...well, I guess I should be blunt about it, I am a doctor after all. Your test results show that you've been carrying a child for the last three weeks."

"Excuse - excuse - excuse moi?" Ginny stammered, the words rolling off her tongue endlessly.

"Ginny - I don't want you to get drastic, now..."

"What? That IS impossible, Dr. Thomas! Impossible! I may seem like I have some symptoms, but I am FINE! It's just a flu, like my mother says."

"Ginny, I am sure you are pregnant."  


"I HAVE NEVER! I have never, ever..." she couldn't end the sentence.

"Been involved in sexual activities?" offered Dr. Thomas.

"Yes! I have never ever had intercourse, sex, made love, whatever you choose to call it; I have never!" she was shrieking now.

"Never?" He raised an eyebrow, casting a doubtful glance upon his wide-eyed patient, who's hair was wringing as she stroke her fingers through them in frustration.

"Ne -" She stopped. He gave her a small smile. Ginny covered her face with her hands, sure that the liquid staining her cheeks were tears. This had to be a mistake - how could she be pregnant if she never...

Never?

The last time.

It was with _him._

Had they - acted safely?

Of course they had - it was impossible; she wasn't even sure...

if it was a dream or real life.

It was just a bit vodka, it couldn't hurt anyone...

Of course it could.

The person...

Ginny caught a gasp in her throat.

---

OOoooh! God! THAT sucked! I have never written such a sucky chapter before! Actually, I have, but it seems like this is unforgiving. Unacceptable. If it wasn't for the fact that I would feel guilty leaving this story without a proper ending, I would ditch it right now (ooo 'Darling' deja vu).

Anyways, I was feeling REALLY bad that I never do what other authors do: respond to their reviewers. Sure, I thank you guys, but I never really answer you, and I just want to say that I am a VERY, VERY, selfish, lazy person and I hate copying and pasting names all the time. But that doesn't mean I don't have answers for you guys, because believe me when I read your AMAZING reviews, I always have a response for them, but not sure how to write it down!!! I REALLY regret it, and in the next chapter I am going to try it!!! Let's see if I can succeed...

ALSO: 400 REVIEWS, EVERYONE!!! I FINALLY GOT 400 REVIEWS!!! THIS IS THE ONLY STORY THAT HAS REACHED THE LIMIT OF 400 REVIEWS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY SUCKS, THAT YOU GUYS STILL SUPPORT IT! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! SERIOUSLY!!! GIVE YOURSELF A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, BECAUSE I WOULD'VE NEVER WROTE 14 CHAPTERS IN A HP FF UNLESS I HAD MY REVIEWERS! THERE SEEMS NO POINT IN THAT!! BUT YOU GUYS!!! AMAZING!!! AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Well, enough with the sappy cheering,

(I am not forcing you to review, because this sucked

*cough* reviewandit'llcheermeup*cough*)

Anyways, 

see you all, next year!!!

(maybe seriously)

****

Love,

__

Court.


	15. Kiss Kiss

**Having Fun With The Devil**

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

"Haden?" Hermione said, awestruck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a dead-prone voice.

"Hey, Haden!" a voice interrupted their conversation from upstairs. Hermione stared upward. It was Sarah, walking heavenly down the staircase, in a soft, silk black flowing dress that reached just above her feet, and a white blouse that was unbuttoned at the top to show her cleavage.

"Sarah. You look great," Haden complimented her gracefully.

"Thanks. Hey 'Mione, I don't mind if you stay here, but ... don't wait up. Kiss, kiss," she said in a deep, husky voice that made Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"Kiss kiss?" she questioned, muttering softly to herself. Haden and Sarah vanished from the doorstep and she banged the door closed at their backs.

__

Haden?

Haden was Sarah's date? No, this couldn't be! It wasn't possible! Sarah hardly lived near a muggle neighborhood like Haden's, so when could they have met? She took a deep, heaving breath. She needed something to drink.

---

"Just do it, Ginny, you can do it, he'll help you. Just ask him if he thinks abortion is the right choice," Ginny mumbled to herself on the way out of Knockturn Alley. She had to do this...but there was only one way: portkey, or floo powder. No way in hell was she going to get expelled by aparating in the summer without assistance. And anyway, she had no idea how!

Portkey seemed to be her only hope, since she didn't know if they had a portable fireplace connected to the floo network. But the first job was to get one. She had to ask her dad of course, he was in the ministry, he would know. 

She stopped at nearby stores at Diagon Alley and admired the robes that were far too much expensive to buy, but it was good to dream. By the time she had arrived home, it was dinnertime, and her mother was preparing dishes at the sink, her father sat at the table, contently reading The Daily Prophet. Ginny sighed; she felt oddly lonely. Fred was getting married in October, and George was already looking for his own place to live. And Ron was...well, gay. 

"Ginny, dear, can you set the silverware? We're having an important man from the Ministry visit your father at dinner today. He's in the department of Witch and Wizardry Wear Support," her mother said stiffly, hurrying down to get the fancy china.

"He is?" Ginny's heart leaped as her mother said this. "Um...what does he take care of?" she asked, hoping she sounded offhand.

Her mother finished placing the cups on the table and wiped her hands in her apron.

"Well, he creates and helps things, like, wands, different schools, portkeys, floo powder, aparation, different transportations for wizards, and he checks if every wand made in companies are ideal," her mother reported to her.

"He does? Portkeys?" Ginny couldn't believe her luck...of how irony this was beginning to sound.

"Yes, now will you please set the rest of the table! I can't wear an apron and a dress for dinner!" Her mother hurriedly vanished upstairs.

A tight smile stretched out in Ginny's face, relief settling in her chest.

By the end of dinnertime, she would have a portkey to see the father of her child.

---

Draco examined himself in the mirror, squinting every so often. His arm gleamed with the Dark Mark. He blinked broadly. This wasn't quite as exciting as he had expected. For years he had dreamed of following in his father's footsteps, but now he was quickly annoyed at how much dedication his father had to a half-dead man. It was quite morbid and sick. 

There was a light knock on the door. 

"Mister has been asked to come down for dinner, please," a squeaky voice on the other side of the door said. It was his house-elf, Dorres.

"I'm coming," he roared. There was quick footsteps heard, and he was finally assured he was alone at last. 

He sighed. He still hadn't gotten a reply from the letter he had sent to Sarah. She must be busy, or something, you'll visit her after dinner, he told himself confidently. You don't need any more to worry about.

Except...

Granger. Or Hermione. Whatever she was called. Or whatever he wanted to call her.

That night still stuck on the back of his mind, although he couldn't find himself to admit it. She was obviously amazing for him to think about afterwards; and he sort of...

missed her? No, that couldn't be it. Then, how come he had a sudden aching in his chest whenever he thought of the times they argued? And how come when she happened to appear in one of his dreams, he had a small, faint smile on his face when he woke up? 

Oh God, you bastard, you're acting like a shameful one night stand with a filthy mudblood is worth anything, an evil voice corrupted in his mind.

It is worth something, and she's not just a filthy mudblood, she's nice, a kind voice prompted.

Will you two shut up! he thought back to the two voices. His mind was now silent, numb.

Now he had no idea _what _to think.

Forget this, just go to Sarah's house NOW, skip dinner. It's nothing new, anyway. In dinner, his father would probably tell him how proud he was or how new responsibilities would come with the joyful experience of being a death eater.

And since Draco couldn't care less about rules, he decided apparating to Sarah's was just the thing to do.

---

"Mmmmm..."

"Oh yeah!"

"Mmm...right there, right there..."

What the hell? Ginny stepped inside, after a rushing flight of portkey, rinsing her hair of the leaves she had to pass by and strung to her hair. She was finally in his cabin, 206. But, what were those noises?

"Harry?" she called. No reply, just a shuffling of something soft.

"Who's there!" his male voice called out.

"Who's there?" a meek voice called out. A _female _voice.

She stepped furthur inside and screamed at the sight before her.

"Oh fuck!" Harry leaped up, twisting the covers around him. The girl - no, the WOMAN, did the same, covering her face in them.

"What are you doing here?! Ginny!"

"Oh my eyes! MY FUCKING VIRGIN EYES!" she shrieked, averting her eyes quickly and rushing outside.

---

Hermione lay on Sarah's bed, facedown on a pillow. Her head filled with various thoughts, some idiotic, some reasonable, and some just plain crazy. For example, why would Sarah meet Haden? It was JUST to ironic. Like a story, or something. A soap opera. And just when I thought it could never happen to me, she thought to herself grimly.

The doorbell rang. She leaped up from the bed. Was it possible Sarah realized she hated Haden and arrived? No, that was very unlikely. It was more likely that she just forgotten to bring something with her from her house and came to get it back. Glumly walking down the stairs, she headed to the door with a small run and opened the door, ready to scowl at her.

When she did, she found it was not Sarah, nor even Haden.

It was Draco.

"What - what - what?" she croaked. What an incredibly sophisticated response, Hermione Granger, she thought to herself bitterly, looking at Draco anxiously. He was wearing normal black robes, (which she noted looked very, very luscious on him) and his hair was slicked onto his forehead in a watery embrace.

"What're YOU doing here, Granger?" he asked, shock ensuing his voice.

"Me? What about you?"

"I happen to be in my girlfriend's house, thank you very much," he sneered, managing to block the surprise in his voice.

"Oh, right, Sarah," she said cooly.

"How - how did you..." he stammered, more surprised than ever.

"I work with her. Apparently, she's pregnant?" Hermione asked, blinking her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes, by me," he snarled, smirking ever so slyly at her.

"Not what I heard," Hermione said, trying to cope with a straight face.

"What?" Draco was now flabbergasted, and Hermione was vaguely enjoying this. She neared closer to him, and seductively leaning forward with the help of holding onto his shoulder for balance, she whispered in his ear.

"She's. Not. Pregnant. By. You. I guess you just got two-timed, Draco Malfoy." She slid her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and snuck two fingers from her free hand into the opening of his robes, caressing the soft fabric of his pants underneath.

"That's not true!" he denied, outraged. He grabbed her hand that was touching his shoulder and pushed it away. Hermione noted with satisfaction that he didn't pull away the one that was planted on his thigh...

"It is too..."

"It is not!"

"It is too..."

They were arguing again, and Hermione had to admit it sent a surge of happiness into her. It was like old times...she had missed doing this.

What? Don't say that, that's just idiotic Malfoy, a voice screamed in her mind. She smoothly put this voice in the back of her thoughts once more.

"Granger, you are the most despicable person I've ever known!" he said, finally removing my hand from his pants.

"You are the most revolting!" I shrieked back.

"You are repulsive!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate YOU!"

"I wish you were never born!"

"I do too!"

"You wish you were never born?" She began laughing as a stroke of anger filled Draco's face. 

"Argh! Infuriating bitch!" He pulled her towards him and grabbed her forcefully by her chin, planting his lips on hers. He slid his hand in her back, swaying it under her sweater and into the back hook of her bra. She gave a muffled protest, but he planted his other hand on her neck, forcing her to press her lips more hungrily against his.

"I hate you," she muttered softly as their lips parted

"I know," he whispered back, their foreheads pressed heatedly against each other's, his lips inches away from hers. She was holding onto the back of his robes, and his hands were planted firmly on the back of her sweater.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but it was truly a few moments, then Hermione pulled away awkwardly, her hands folding themselves in her back.

She looks cute like that, adorable, a voice erupted in Draco's mind.

Gross, DON'T say that, it seems as if you FANCY her or something of a sort! another voice said.

Shut up, he told both of them, admiring her figure silently. He had a sudden deja vu of the time at the lake where she had glared at him in her blue dress...She didn't look too bad when she was pissed. It actually aroused him a bit.

"Well?" she finally said. He looked up from his deep thoughts.

"Well... tell Sarah I came by," he said, purposely brushing against her as he went outside.

"Tell Sarah I came by," she mimicked bitterly. "Kiss, kiss!" she shouted, slamming the door in my face.

Was that me or did she sound jealous?

Draco was very confused at his thoughts after this.

---

__

I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I will repeat this a thousand times to myself because I am not jealous. I am not jealous.

Hermione sighed, heading upstairs to Sarah's room. She was NOT jealous...she was just extremely pissed. At Haden. At Draco. At perfect pregnant Sarah! 

You are having a breakdown, a voice from the former Hermione Granger said. How can you be jealous you are not pregnant?

"Oh shut up!" she screamed at herself. "Great! Now I am talking to myself! Isn't this lovely? Kiss, kiss, my ass!"

She proceeded to Sarah's desk and opened it, tugging at Sarah's clothes and letting them fly on the floor. She deserved the worst! By the time she was done, Sarah's room looked like hell had run through it.

Uh-oh...

What have I done?! Hermione squirmed guiltily to herself and collapsed on the bed, her face planted grimly on the pillow. How could she have done this over a stupid boy like Draco?

Was it possible - that she was taking a liking to her worst enemy?

This can't be happening, she thought to herself, groaning.

---

**Songs Listened To While Writing:**

The Anthem - By Good Charlotte

(rec. by Nat)

Good Life - By Leslie Mills

(What A Girl Wants soundtrack)

__

Okay! Longer chapter at last! *breath of relief* I won't be able to respond to the reviewers this time because I have to go soon but since I feel guilty now, I PROMISE I will the next chapter. Yes, another chapter. Usually in my stories I make the couple fall in love fast, but this took 15 chapters just to make them LIKE each other! Tough crowd! Oh well, I just want to acknowledge that 'Oh my virgin eyes!' belongs to Nat, not me. She came up with it. Also, I want to thank ALL OF YOU GUYS for reviewing! You guys, lying and saying it didn't suck means a lot!!! :) (Yes, I knew you were lying, don't deny it. It's okay!)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW, 

because I think I did better in this chapter,

****

Kiss, Kiss,

love,

__

-Court S.A. 


	16. The Infamous 'Haden' Junior

Having Fun With The Devil -------------------------------------- Cruel Intentions Style 

  
This could NOT be happening.  
  
That's the thought Hermione Granger had for the second most utmost time.  
  
Flowers. Pretty decorations. Presents. Lovely little party hats. Cute baby shoes. Everyone thought Sarah and the idea of her having a baby was absolutely adorable. Hermione found it absolutely sick.  
  
Pricilla, Kelly, Jenny, Lauren...  
  
How many were these women?  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, can you get us more drinks?" Jenny called, waving her curls of blonde hair in what she thought was a rather sophisticated motion.  
  
"Yes, please, we've been WAITING for them for over an hour now," Pricilla, the oldest noted conceitedly, one eyebrow raised in a fashionly manner.  
  
"Oh!These are SO cute," Sarah interrupted, pulling up a pair of baby hip huggers, tugging at them with an adoring expression on her face.  
  
"I got those for you," Kelly said, smiling widely. Or maybe it was Jenny. Hermione wasn't sure at all.  
  
"So Hermione, what did YOU give Sarah?" Kelly asked, her french accent heaving through her words heavenly.  
  
"This shower," Sarah said, smiling lightly. "And she did a terrific job." Sarah winked at her, backing up more comfortably in the couch. She was really starting to show now - actually, showing a lot. Her big stomach bulged through her white, long t-shirt that reached up to her knees, in large size. Hermione noticed that she must've done something with it a few days ago, because she couldn't remember it being so large before. But it had been about eight or nine months already, for Sarah's pregnancy, and it was time for everyone to notice the 'joy' that was growing out of her now.  
  
Great, Hermione thought to herself bitterly. When I get pregnant, I can hardly fit into my current pants in my first three months and she's got a spell to conceal everything just so she can fit into those stupid slinky cocktail dresses...  
  
There were many jealous and envious glares from Sarah's friends as she said this, but Hermione ignored them and smiled back tightly to Sarah before going back to the kitchen. She sighed, relieved she was finally alone.  
  
Why had she offered so willingly to do this? What had made her leap up and give the opportunity to assist Sarah on this ridicilous baby shower?  
  
You love babies, she told herself grimly. You love them; it doesn't matter who Sarah's dating or not, she's going to bring new life into this world.  
  
Yes, but there is a little bonus in store...  
  
Hermione grinned a sly smile as she pulled a tiny packet out of her pocket of her new jeans. It was titled: Tabasco.  
  
Perfect. She brought the cake, which had strawberry icing saying Sarah's name and 'Congratulations' at the top. She stuck the knife into it to make a barely visible hole and poured the tabasco in, careful not to make it seem blunt or either obvious. She cut the slice and put it on a plate.  
  
It would be just perfect for Sarah.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, Ginny I can explain!"  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"Well err- err- yeah."  
  
"Oh thank you, Harry, I forgive you now," snapped Ginny in sarcasm. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you and HERMIONE were going out? Or did you forget that you had a girlfriend?"  
  
Harry had a blank look on his face, as if she was speaking some sort of foreign language or somewhat.  
  
"Oh, for God's sakes, Harry! Never mind! Don't act like you don't have a brain! It was a mistake coming here in the first place. GOOD- BYE!" Ginny stomped once on the ground, staring menacingly at Harry (who was covered merely in bedsheets in public) and headed her way to the forest.  
  
"Wait! You won't tell Hermione, will you?"  
  
"Hermione?" a voice said behind him. He turned his head and his eyes turned wide at Kira's pale face, peeking out of their cabin.  
  
"Err- go back to bed, sweetheart," he muttered.  
  
She glared at him and slammed the door.  
  
There was a cold laugh from Ginny as she heard this short conversation and she moved further into the forest.  
  
"Kira?  Kira, open the door," Harry sighed in distress, knocking on the door rapidly. There was no answer. And he was wearing bed sheets. In public. And the Group C and B were having a Qudditch game in less than three minutes.  
  
"Anybody?  Hello!? ANYBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
---  
  
"This is such a great cake, Hermione, it looks delicious," Sarah said, her face beaming with delight. Hermione smiled kindly back, thinking, that's what you think. Sarah lifted her fork and took a piece of the slice and raised it up to her mouth, nodding at something Kelly was saying.  
  
Hermione waited impatiently as she blinked and the piece was right up to her lips -  
  
The plate smashed. Hermione shrieked, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone was in shock and terror as Sarah dropped the plate, cake splattering all over the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" Sarah screamed, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Something wrong?" Pricilla asked, looking careless, her hands digging into her hair and waving it, in case anybody failed to notice how shiny, wavy and beautiful it was.  
  
"Sweets, what is it?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you having pains or something? Call the doctor, then," Jenny reported, not looking the least bit caring nor worried.  
  
"I think - I think my water just broke," Sarah said croakingly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione's exclamation was much more screamed than anybody else's. Sarah whimpered, looking like she was about to heave forward...  
  
"Get some blankets," Hermione ordered to Pricilla. She managed to convince Jenny to call the muggle hospital, since it was the closest and Sarah was in no shape or form to apparate. Lauren was beside herself, a washcloth over her eyes, mumbling about how awful this was, the baby being born premature.  
  
Sarah was screaming and breathing in utter pain, and Hermione was standing, looking at her while her foot smashed against the pieces of glass the plate had broken.  
  
"Hermione?" the heaving woman breathed, "Call - call..."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Sarah?" Hermione called, nudging her lightly. She didn't move. Who did Sarah want her to call?  
  
Of course. That was obvious.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
But she couldn't. She was feeling hate toward him now, getting such a young girl pregnant. She was angry at him for making her feel like a slut for sleeping with him. She was angry she DID sleep with him. She was angry that he had destroyed most of her life, so it was shattered. She was angry that she had actually LIKED him after he had teased her so many times. She was seething with ambition to get revenge. But most of all, Hermione was actually a bit jealous. Jealous that if she contacted him, he would be running to assist Sarah through all of this. It was a horrible thought, but she didn't want to admit he was the father of her child and would always be.  
  
Nevertheless, she picked up the second phone in the house and punched in a number.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice answered swiftly. "Haden? Hi...this is Hermione..."  
  
---


	17. The Conditions of Love

****

Having Fun With The Devil

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Draco observed the small clock in the corner. 6:00 P.M. He groaned, knowing that in a few hours, he would have the join the meeting where the death eaters and his lurid father got together and discussed plans to deprive the world of muggle population. He was feeling oddly sick, as if something bad was going to happen.

Ignore it, he told himself. You've had a hard day, you deserve some rest.

__

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? another voice signaled.

__

There's nothing to worry about...

The seconds ticked on annoyingly, until Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Was it possible he was suffering from insomnia? Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he was swept away into sleep.

He woke up, about three hours later, with a tiny owl nipping harshly at his finger.

---

They hadn't talked for a long while. 

"You can't come in, yet. They said soon. If Draco doesn't come, you go in with her," Hermione told him.

Haden squirmed. "I don't know, 'Mione, I - I've never done anything like this before. I mean, I've trained Sarah and all, but..."

"But nothing! You want to be a doctor, then you're going to need some experience," Hermione said snappishly. 

He shrugged, and turned away from her slightly. Hermione felt a lump rising in her throat. She had done something horrible. She had sent her ex-crush to do Draco's dirty work, and Draco wasn't even going to see his baby being born! How could she have been so selfish?

"Be right back," she announced to Haden, and in mental agony, she neared the receptionist's desk.

"Hi...can I use your phone?" she croaked nervously, rubbing her fingers together.

"Is it long distance?" The receptionist looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, local," Hermione responded automatically, thinking, how the hell do I know?

"Go ahead."

She punched in the number and extension and someone picked up.

"HELLO!" a male voice screamed.

"God, Ron, SHUT UP! You don't have to speak so loud!" Hermione exclaimed, getting a strange look from the receptionist as she talked into the phone.

"I AM SORRY!" he yelled back, his voice only slightly lower.

"Is Ginny home?" 

"NOT. YET."

"Oh, damnit! I guess I have no choice."

"NO CHOICE?!"

"Listen Ron, be very careful. I need you to send Pig on an owl delivery," she said, not bothering to lower her voice.

Now the muggle receptionist was looking at her VERY, very strangely.

---

__

Dear Malfoy,

Sarah's having the baby. Come to St. Raymond's Hospital on 556 GnRl. St near Bolivar. 

- Hermione

(P.S. YOU SMELL)

Draco raised an eyebrow. This certainly wasn't Hermione's neat, usually cursive handwriting, but sloppy big block letters. Was someone trying to fool him? And why did he get the feeling that Hermione Granger would not ever use the term 'you smell' but some other phrase with more sophisticated vocabulary words?

He debated on whether or not to throw out the letter, then decided he should follow the directions to the hospital. After all, Hermione HAD met Sarah, and perhaps he should ask her later what the end of the letter was all about.

He sighed, and began dressing into proper muggle clothes.

---

"Okay, I need everyone but the father or whoever is helping deliver the baby out," said Dr. Torres, looking at Hermione firmly.

Hermione shrugged and smiled warmly at Sarah, who was now in the edge of fainting, with Haden clutching her hand tightly, looking extremely nervous.

She shut the door behind her, and as she did, she heard a frantic muffled voice say, "Sarah H., for birth..."

She looked up abruptly, and found herself looking at the back of Draco's head, and his glimmering silver hair.

"Draco!" she called. Draco turned around, looking frustratingly annoyed, but this expression faded as soon as his eyes met Hermione's.

"Finally! This stupid woman kept badgering me," he said, glaring at the receptionist, who was squinting back at him. Hermione noticed she had black, curly hair, and looked almost like Sarah, except her lips were thinner, and so was she; not to mention her name tag gleamed: C.H.

"Listen - Dr - Draco," Hermione prompted, her voice quivering slightly, avoiding his eyes and trying to look fairly interested at what C.H. was doing; "Haden went inside with Sarah...you can't go in now."

The look of disbelief filled his face, and soon anger did too. "What the hell did you do Granger?" he asked furiously, with a look of sheer disgust.

"I am sorry...I just, I don't know okay?"

"Okay?" His voice was dangerously calm now. "That's my baby. I am going in there. Now."

He turned around from her, and headed toward the room behind her. 

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm, stopping him. He ignored looking at her, but he said, "What?"

"I don't want you to go in there."

"Why not? It's my fucking baby, Granger. I am not going to leave it alone and make the same damn mistakes my father did okay?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but decided quickly she wasn't going to ask.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice croaking, "Don't go inside there...I don't want you to be the father of her baby."

He was silent. She let go of his arm, despair filling the bottom of her stomach. 'This is so fucking stupid,' a voice in her head said. 'Leave him, just let him go...you have Harry. You have Ron. You have the WHOLE freaking life ahead of you...what're you hanging on to him for?'

'I have no idea,' she thought back to that small voice.

'Yes you do,' said a soft voice in the back of her mind. 'You've known it for a long time, but you're not going to admit it, are you?'

She didn't answer. Her thoughts faded away, and her heart leaped when Draco turned around, folding his arms across his chest.

"What're you trying to say, Granger? That I should give up the only chance to start over with my own baby and ravish you instead?"

'Yes, that's exactly what I am saying,' she thought, but didn't have the guts to say it aloud. Sarcastically, or even telling the truth.

Her voice was caught in her throat, a new, fresh feeling panging rapidly against her chest. 

He didn't reply fast enough. Instead, he grabbed her arm lightly, and pulled her across the hall, and opened the door to a deserted room.

"Go on. Tell me. What do you want to say? We're alone now, Hermione. Only chance."

'It's so hard to say anything,' she thought.

'Oh get over yourself...' another voice said.

She blinked, and coughing slightly, she folded her hands behind her shyly, looking at the floor.

"Aren't you going to speak?" he demanded. Without a response, she instinctively pulled him to her, and after a few moments, pressed her lips against his.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing!' she thought to herself.

'What the HELL do you think you are doing? YOUR BABY IS BEING BORN AND YOU ARE KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!' a voice yelled in Draco's head, but he pushed it away mentally, wrapping an arm around her waist, grinding his waist into hers, making her softly gasp. He enjoyed this sound greatly, haven't heard it for nearly months.

She savored the taste of his lips with the tip of her tongue, and he let his mouth open just enough to enter the sweet passageway of his mouth, and they let go, her lips brushing against her nose, their foreheads bumping against each other, her chest still pressed against his stomach. He towered over her, looking down at her, tugging at her hair, which was in two pigtails.

"We're alone now," she repeated, playfully tugging at his pants.

"Yeah. We are," he whispered, his voice deceiving him.

Pure silence filled the room.

---

_Songs Listened To While Writing This:_

In This Life - by Chantal Kreviazuk (download this if you are a major sap fan)

__

****

Okay. So ...it isn't the Season Finale. YET. (Sorry for the short chapter). Next chapter, I guess...then a 'Epilogue'...

NOTE: OMG OMG I GOT 500 REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS ROCK SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, answer to your questions:

1) Yeah, I never really called a boy 'a bitch' but I guess now I am getting used to it...after all, it's just a curse word; doesn't really matter in the story.

2) I am aware Hermione is VERY, VERY OOC in this fic. I didn't do it intentionally, I just couldn't help it. Sorry for any inconvenience, but the damage is already done.

3) This is kind of like a soap opera, and there will be A LOT of Cliches in this fanfiction. Don't like it, try to ignore it. It's just fanfiction.net, so I better stick to fantasies instead of reality while I have the chance, because once you get old, you're FORCED to see the real, blunt reality of life. Oh God, that sentence was really corny.

4) If anyone is wondering why I strangely mentioned the receptionist, I am WARNING you big time: MAJOR CLICHE WITH RECEPTIONIST COMING UP. SOAP OPERA ALERT. Some will be surprised.

5) Some of you won't be very happy with the ending. I am really sorry, but since I subtitled it 'Cruel Intentions Style' not much I can do... 

6) It's okay if you haven't seen Cruel Intentions, because it's not like this fic is anything like the movie; not at all...I just put _Cruel Intentions Style _because, well, it just seemed the right thing to put. I would NEVER, EVER, copy a movie and put it into a story...I don't like writing those kind of fics, but that doesn't mean I go against reading them.

7) NO, absolutely NOT. Hermione's NOT pregnant, I've done that in TOO many fics. I was just saying how Hermione was jealous that if she EVER BECAME pregnant, she wouldn't be able to flatten her stomach like Sarah does.

8) Sorry guys, but NO, Haden's NOT the father. Hermione called him because she didn't know who else to call.  


Also, as I promised; thank you to:

__

Swirling Coffee (thanks!), **Kissyfit** (:D to you too), **Fire Eyes **(if you are still confused, re-read the notes above), **Christykay** (hope you pass!), **sweetthank-37 **(hope you do!), **Draco-Lover1 **(thanks), **Fire and Night **(thanks!), **FoxyChic4u** (don't worry, you'll get used to Sarah in time. By the last chapters.), Rachel (Not brilliant, but thanks for lying on my behalf! lol), **DMLvrMudbldHtr** (oh yes, it will be...hmmm), **Katelyn** (Sorry about the OOC Hermione), **Sunshinease** (Thanks for reviewing so much! They helped me to my 500th review!!! You rock), **Vivi **(don't worry, I LOVE babbling), **lifes-mysteries18 **(again, sorry about the OOC's), **Demosa **(I hope that's fast enough!), **Seanbs-gurl **(Thanks for adding me to the faves list!), **Katherine **(lol funny review...love your username...perfect for this story), **Crystalline Lily **(lol, thanks for reviewing!), **ohmygawwwd **(thanks thanks thanks!!! :D), **BlondPrincess **(sorry, it wasn't a date, Sarah just made it sound like it, but really they were just going out to talk), **Melanie Pointe **(Original plot, alright. Weird plot too.), **DarkMarkgrl **(thanks), two*different*people (I love your reviews, so funny!), **Blance Dubois **(woops...sorry about that...well, this chapter wasn't really about Sarah, so I hope you liked it), **Diana **(thanks), ooooo! (thanks), **Fishy **(the ending's more near than you think :(. ), **Frozen Darkness **(like your username, also, I am very honored that you stayed up late to read! I never thought people would do that for me. :D Seriously!), **paws10081** (thanks), **Amora-Ryuko **(lol, short review, eh? I'll accept 'man' ...for NOW!),**KystinePotterLover** (sorry you were confused..hope your all cleared up on the huge plot now), **PassionPolic237 **(answer to your question on top...ALSO, this is SO weird...I was just looking at your story a few minutes ago and then I see you reviewed mine! I am kind of scared now...also, your review about the condoms and the braces...I am sorry, did I make a mistake about those? Can you point it out, because I don't remember which chapter it was), **HarryPotterWanter** (ahhh my most detailed-reviewer!!! So many what-ifs to your reviews! You rock!), **Bitch -With A -Sword **(LOVE the username.), **Ginny and Draco **(if it IS a girl), **Chica100123** (thanks! :) ).

Very, very sorry if somebody didn't get into the thank-you list...if they didn't, let me know. And remember to REVIEW!!! :)

****

Love,

__

Court S.A. 


	18. Even Angels Fall

****

Having Fun With The Devil

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

"Oh God," Hermione whispered, pulling herself away from his grip.

"What?" he asked, a dumbfounded look upon his face.

"What're we doing, Draco? God, I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend and a freaking mother...I am such a fucking mess." She bowed her head down, her hands covering her face as she let out soft breaths.

"Fine, let's go then, forget this ever happened."

"Only this? What about the other times, huh? Are we going to magically forget that too?"

"Well I can put a memory charm if you like..."

"Draco, stop, this is serious."

"It's not," he said grimly. "You are just making it seem that way. When Sarah and I started dating we promised each other that we wouldn't be in a serious, steady relationship unless something important happened. We agreed that although we were seeing each other, we could see other people."

"That's sick."

"It's called an 'open relationship', Granger," he snapped. "I didn't break any rules until _you_ started feeling me up, okay?"

"You didn't protest," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

  
"No, I didn't. But let's just forget this, okay? I am a father now, you can get on with Potter, and we still have to face our seventh year. Forget it."

Hermione paused. "If that's what you really want."

He avoided her eyes. "Of course that's what I want."

She nodded, her arms instinctively folding across her chest. Saying no more, she turned her back to him, and began walking to the door.

---

**__** __

"Hey, little baby, how're you doing? You're so cute, yes you are. Oh yes you are," Sarah cooed, squeezing the baby tightly in her arms as it cried.

"Sarah! You're going to suffocate it! A baby needs -"

"Oh shut up, what do you know? You want to give birth? I'll tell you, it's a LOT of fun, with all the screaming, shrieking and wishing you could die for more than thirty hours, very fun!" she snapped. She started to sob, cradling the baby to her chest protectively.

Haden stepped away a bit, fearful of her mental capacity.

"Don't you want to hold Haden II?" Sarah asked sweetly now, smiling. It was amazing how she could change appearances so fast.

"I think it would be better if the father held him first."

Her eyes flashed. "He wasn't here for the birth..."

At that instant, the door flung open to reveal a tired-looking Draco.

"Your here!" Sarah shrieked, obviously surprised.

He grinned. "Yeah, I made it."

Hermione was behind him, her arms folded over her chest, managing a warm smile.

"Hermione! Look what I made," Sarah said, laughing insanely, holding up the baby for show.

"It's a healthy baby boy," Haden announced, and to Hermione's shock, he grinned at her. She smiled widely back, warmth filling her chest.

Draco came toward her, his eyes glittering with an emotion Hermione had never seen before. Carefully, he gently grasped the baby, cautious of it's head, and held him, a tiny, wistful smirk spread out into his face.

Sarah clapped her hands, laughing. "He likes you! He's stopped crying!"

"Would you look at that," whispered Hermione.

Draco turned his head toward her. "You can hold him if you like..." he said softly.

She took the baby in her arms without a word, patting it's head. The baby raised his arms, giving out a sound what sounded like a tiny squeal.

"It loves you," Sarah said, her voice filled with envy.

"Oh, don't worry Sarah, it loves you too," Hermione said, trying to be nice.

"It?" Draco questioned, amused.

"His name's Haden," the mother offered graciously.

"Haden?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking at Haden with a suspicious look.

"Yeah," Haden answered. 

"It's a beautiful name," Hermione commented, staring at Draco pointedly, who had a sulking look on his face.

Her brown eyes searched into his gray pools, and then, she blinked.

"Beautiful," Draco whispered.

---

"And! Don't EVER! Expect night lessons, EVER again! You can get your OWN ass to the England games!"

"Kira, if you please - players are coming!"

"I don't...GIVE a damn!"

The door slammed again. Laughter rung in Harry's ears.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked one of the counselors coming toward him, his broomstick motioning in the air.

Harry's face flushed, and he clutched the sheets around his bare body.

'What have I done?' he thought, banging his head against the door, his eyes closing.

---

Colin rose as the door swung open to the waiting room.

"Ginny?" he called, to the frail young figure that was now clutching a large coat over her shoulders.

She didn't reply. The doctor followed behind her, mumbling things in her ear, while patting her shoulder.

"Did everything go alright? The procedure worked? Are you okay?" he asked all these questions hastily.

Ginny looked up at him and shook her head, her face scrunching up.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she croaked, settling her face into the crook of his neck.

---

He put a towel around him, encircling it on the outside of his waist, rinsing splattering water out of his hair. He sighed, feeling distressed. He couldn't get his own damn baby to get to rest, and now he was actually ENJOYING the time away from Sarah and Haden II. Also, he hadn't told his parents yet about the baby. Also, his mind kept flipping to Granger.

Also...

His eyes flickered over to his arm, and the dark mark glowered, a pricking pain rising within his skin.

He shook himself, telling himself to ignore the call. He was tired of Voldemort, a half-dead man that thought he was powerful. He was tired of Sarah calling him inappropriate names every chance she got, reminding him that since he was so lazy not to get to see the birth, he should be there to raise the baby.

He was missing something, something important. It left a hole imprinted in his mind.

All he knew, was that he had let that something go.

He groaned, closing the bathroom door behind him.

---

The last few weeks of summer arose with a new atmosphere. It was peace. And quiet. Hermione eventually quit her job at Rainbow's; for fear of working alone. Now that Sarah was a working mother, her time was spent up on learning how to change the baby, feed it, and how in hell it would ever fall asleep. She found out it was not too easy. Hermione had began to pack her books, and clothes into categories of different suitcases and bags; for the insane glint of organizing and a love for getting everything perfect still glowed it's presence. Tired, she finally sighed, peeling off the jeans she had been wearing repeatedly for the past days. She was actually starting to miss robes, how they swished freely around her legs, and the skirt and blouse she hid under it as her uniform.

After dressing into a comfortable orange skirt and a yellow top, she put her hair into a ponytail, making a mental note to get a trim later on. 

"Hermione!" a voice called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Can you give me your dirty clothes so I can do the laundry, please?" her mother's voice sang out, obviously irritated. Hermione rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of not using magic unless she had graduated Hogwarts and become a full-term witch. She dreamed of doing the laundry with a swish and flick of her wand, so her mother wouldn't have her hands full.

"Okay, hold on..."

Her mother's footsteps vanished, and she picked up the jeans that had stained cake, juice and soda on it. The ones she had just taken off. She checked the pockets for inspection; she always loved to do this, and sometimes she would find some extra coins, or unopened candy. This time, she found the picture.

It was the surprise of seeing it again, because Hermione had forgotten she had put it in her pocket the day she went over to Sarah's house. But seeing it so clearly and closely made her chest thump as she breathed heavily. He was gorgeous, of course she had known that, but he was more cute than she had never seen before. The familiar silver hair, slicked over his forehead, a strong, glimmering youth shining on his features. The sarcastic, devilish smirk.

Her eyes turned away from it. She shouldn't be carrying on like this...hadn't Draco and her agreed to ignore each other and go back to the way things were? They were completely different, and she knew it. But she couldn't just throw the picture away. And she didn't feel like giving it back to Sarah.

Looking at it with one more glance, she tucked the photo inside her drawer, under clothes so it stayed concealed. She pushed it closed, and leaned against it, closing her eyes, feeling liquid go beneath her eyelashes, drenching her under her eyelids.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she whispered.

Finally, she opened them again.

But it was quite a while before she did.

---

****

Song Listened To:

_Even Angels Fall _- By Jessica Riddle

(obviously!!!)

Well, okay, not my best. Sappy and unbelievable...but, good news...I am rethinking the ending now. I know I said it was going to be really sad and all, but now it even hurts _me_ to even think about writing it. So there may be a chance of a happy ending...me, writing a happy ending (*gasps*). 

THANK YOU ALL for reviewing. I read each and every one but I am unable to respond at this time to reply to every individual one (Translation: I am majorly lazy and will answer them in the last chapter). Also, I know I said this would be the "Season Finale", but I think the next chapter will be. Then, the epilogue.

Anyways, here's a small question that'll keep you occupied/sustained 'till the next chapter:

What, exactly, did Ginny do? (Pretty obvious if you think hard...) I was thinking about changing the title of this story, but...it's hard to do since EVERY single chapter has 'Having Fun WTD' on it...how very foolish of me. Oh well, I guess the title will stay, but it doesn't really match the story. I'll try hard to make it, though.

Well, anyways,

remember to leave a review!!!

****

Love,

__

Court S.A.


	19. The Season Finale

****

Having Fun With The Devil

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

The next few days were brutal. Hermione spent them, thinking about what she would do after she had completed her seventh year. Harry will be a Qudditch player of course, she said to herself. I'll be part of the Ministry, and Ron...perhaps he'd follow in his father's footsteps.

The future seemed to be nearing closely. After about five months would she be seventeen, and after seven more, seventh year would be...finished. Done with. Of course, Hermione still would be in contact with her two best friends, that was a given. No matter what happened, romance, lies, or even Crookshanks, they would still be best friends. Six years of near death together had proven that.

But she knew that a pang in her chest was forming ever so slowly, and she knew it wasn't because for Hogwarts. She loved the studies, had been top student for very long, and was planning on becoming a very successful young woman. And she adored the teachers, and would be extremely missing Dumbledore and Hagrid and the other students, but she knew it wasn't that either.

All she wanted was to plan the future, study it, and make it come true as perfectly as writing an essay. But Hermione knew she couldn't. For sixteen years of life, she had learned that whenever you planned something accurately, it easily became messed up, or sometimes became something better.

She wanted something better. But she didn't know what it was.

---

"Hi. I am coming here for a friend. Sarah H., under current birth? She left some of her bags here yesterday."

"I am sorry, but can you hold on? Clare usually does these things. Be right back, I'll get her. Be sure to know the room number."

Haden tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk, waiting for the assistant. Footsteps arrived, then silence. He looked up from the nearly vacant room and saw a gleaming name tag imprinting: C.H.

He looked up, his eyes widening.

"Clarissa? What're - what're you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Jen told me that you wanted to see Sarah's belongings that was left here. Who's Sarah, another girlfriend?" Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

Haden's face flushed. "Certainly not. She's a friend."

"Don't bother telling me the room - I saw you a few days ago with her while she was in labor, but I thought it was someone else -"

She reached in her pocket and carried out one of the keys to unlock the door. They stepped in, and she turned on the light.

"Check around. This room hasn't been used after her birth."

Haden nodded, and quickly spotted a black purse in one of the chairs by the bed. He picked it up, and looked awkwardly on the floor.

"So, what have you been up to?" Clarissa prompted.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, nothing much. You?"

She shrugged. "This is my summer job. Being a candy stripper isn't that bad, really."

"Hmm," Haden said intelligently.

"Listen...Haden...I think I made a mistake of going out with that older guy. I mean, you're so much more mature...if you want, we could get coffee..."

Haden smiled at her. "I'd like that."

She grinned, her cheeks blushing. "Okay, great. Well, check if there's anything else here, then I'll lock up, okay?"

She exited the room. Haden looked around the deserted area and found black duffel bag full of Sarah's clothing, toothbrush and pillows in it. Zipping it up, he carried it on his shoulder, along with the purse.

Turning off the light, he bumped into something in the darkness and the contents of the purse fell out. Groaning, he turned on the light again and began putting things back into the purse.

There was a lipstick, a small sample bottle of perfume, and an envelope.

Curiously, he looked at the cover. In elegant cursive, it read, 'For Draco'.

He raised an eyebrow, putting the lipstick and perfume back in the bag.

Then, he realized something. The brand of perfume was called Jasmine Apples, and he had never smelled Sarah wearing something like that. She wore flavors, like cherry, vanilla...peach...

__

Apples. Something in his mind hurriedly clicked. It wasn't Sarah who smelled like that. It was... He picked up the envelope again, and breathing again, he began to unfold the letter with reluctance.

---

"Draco! I am waiting for full expectations this year."

"Yes, father."

"You must have top marks."

"Yes, father."

"Now go through the barrier. And behave yourself...or else," his father barked at him. Draco turned around, rolling his eyes as he casually leaned against the barrier and went inside.

He was a bit early, because the train had just arrived, waiting there with it's shiny, red embers.

"Hi," said a soft, female voice behind him. Startled, he turned his head, and widened his eyes. It was Gra- Hermione.

"Hi," he said, staring at his shoes. For some reason, his throat seemed to have been caught into something, and his mind was strangely blank. He could think of no insults to throw at her.

"So...you still going out with Potter?" he blurted out without thinking.

She gave him a raise of her eyebrow, that made his stomach lurch slightly. Why was his stomach lurching? What the hell was wrong with him?

"No." The answer seemed to be so sudden that Draco restrained a gasp from his throat.

"Why not?" he asked bluntly.

"He mailed me and said things wouldn't work out. We were always the friend material anyway. I mean, it was just fatal attraction and all," Hermione noted, shrugging carelessly.

"Oh." Draco had an odd urge to leap with happiness, but knew under no circumstances would a Malfoy do that.

"So..."

Before she could say anything else, a male voice, which belonged to Potter's, bellowed behing them.

Hermione looked behing her, and looked back at Draco, her eyes flashing. "I have to go."

"Oh, ok."

She started to leave, but he grabbed her arm, and she turned her head sideways, and he was shocked to find liquid in her eyes.

"I..." Draco croaked.

"I can't," Hermione whispered. 

They shared one last, small smile before she turned away.

---

__

Dear Draco (I am only calling you this, because well...Malfoy sounds so informal after all that has happened...also, I am in the bathroom right now. I lied, I am not getting water. I want to spend this time writing this letter.)

I used to think that when I grew up, I would have a husband and a couple of kids and that would be it. It used to be so simple as a teenager, thinking that you were to only fall in love with the one you were meant to be with. But what if you fall in love with someone that you're not sure if you're supposed to be with him? What if this person could make you do bad things, and control you and occupy your thoughts all the time? What if he was an enemy, and he was my complete opposite, but it made me feel great? Is that wrong? To love someone you can't have? Because I can't have you Draco, no matter how hard I try. 

Well, you'll probably never get to read this letter because...I'll never give it to you. It's more easier if you raise your child with your beloved Sarah without me trapping you in your life. That kiss that we shared in the room - I wanted to tell you all this, but I couldn't. Is it possible to be unselfish for someone you love? I think it is...I'd never want to make things hard again for you. You're going to raise a kid. You're going to have a wife. 

I don't want to barge in. I guess this letter is no use, since it will never get into your hands again, nor will you ever sight your eyes on it. 

But I guess the message is pretty clear.

Don't worry, you'll figure it out *wink*. You stupid dumbass, you're making me cry. 

I have to go before I become Georgia Nicholson. You probably don't know who that is, do you? 

Love...

and Hate...

-Hermione Granger.

---

__

Song Recommended for listening to while reading this chapter: 

****

Ode to Harry Potter by ~ Switchblade Kittens

Yay! That didn't suck THAT much, did it? The letter was a bit weird, but I guess if you think nobody will read it, you'll put all your true feelings down. Epilogue next; of all the things that happened to EVERYONE. 

Also: I am going to get my novel published everyone! I got the acceptance letter two days ago from the publisher! Congrats emails are WELCOME very WELCOME (HINT HINT!).


	20. Tears' Epilogue

****

Having Fun With The Devil

_--------------------------------------_

Cruel Intentions Style

Sarah bent down, picking up the splattered objects on the floor, extremely exasperated.

"Lily?" she called. A small girl, with a bundle of curly brown hair, hopped down the steps, her thumb in her mouth.

"What?" Lily asked, blinking innocently at her mother.

"Did you take your bath yet?"

"No."

"Did Haden take his bath yet?"

"No."

"Take a bath, Lily, and call Haden down here, please?"

"But mommy, Daddy said he'd take us to the weddy today."

"Wedding," Sarah corrected.

"Yeah."

"Well you can tell 'Daddy' that you guys aren't going unless you wash up!"

Lily grimaced slightly; to her, the worst pastime was soap and water to rinse out dirt. Walking upstairs with slight difficulty, Sarah sighed.

"Hey," a voice said behind her.

She turned her head, and folded her arms around her chest. "Where've you been? Did you tell the kids they could go to the wedding?"

"Err...that depends. Am I in trouble?" he joked, smiling.

"Big, mister," Sarah replied. "Can you help get the kids to take a bath, now?"

"Oh, sorry, Sarah, I have to go..."

"Liar!" Charlie chuckled at her response, and pulled her closer to him, and leaned over to kiss her.

---

"Clare!" Haden roared, 

"What is it?"

"Where's Macy's coat?"

"Which one? The white one? Why would she need that? It's too fancy to wear outside." Clarissa appeared, in a pink bathrobe, a confused impression imprinted on her face.

"Clare! Today's the wedding!"

"What?" Clarissa widened her eyes, and shook her head. "No, that's not possible! I put it in my calender for the sixth..." her voice trailed off.

"It _is _the sixth," Haden announced.

"Oh, damn."

"Can you make it?"

"Yes, of course, I have no trials today...but what about you?"

"Don't worry about it..." Haden pulled her to himself. "Get dressed. Properly."

"Are you sure we need to go?"

"Of course, we need to go! Get dressed in that nice white summer dress you have."

"Fine...but I don't see why Macy has to go."

"She chose her for her flower girl."

"What?! Why haven't I been..."

"Clare, get dressed," Haden said, shaking his head and laughing.

---

Harry tugged at his collar, flinching. "This sucks. I don't know why I am here, anyway," he murmured to himself.

"Cute," a female said behind him. He saw Ginny, standing there in a long, flowing velvet dress, her hand coupled up with dark roses. Her red hair was tugged up in her back, small trendils of hair caressing the side of her face.

"Wow," he mumbled.

"Nice, eh? Wait 'till you see Katherine."

"Did she wear the nice dress I bought her?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny grinned.

"Nope. Something new."

"Not fair," he pouted. "She likes you best."

"Obviously..."

He punched her playfully. She smiled back, a little smugly. 

Examining her, he pushed her toward the large mirror in front, and they looked at the mirror, his hands on her shoulders.

"Mommy!" a voice interrupted them. They turned around, to see a small figure come toward me. It was a little girl, with red, tangled hair, a small apple-shaped face, and glimmering green eyes. She was wearing a small, white dress engraved with tiny flowers, with matching shoes.

"Let's get going," she complained, frowning.

Harry and Ginny laughed, and following her.

"She has your frown," Ginny whispered from the edge of her lips.

"She has your stubbornness."

She punched him on the arm.

---

"Okay, 'Mione, STOP being so frantic," Ginny said, struggling to bow the back of her friend's dress.

"Frantic? Why shouldn't I be? I don't have anything in my bag yet! I need something old, something new, something used and something blue!" Hermione moaned, tugging at the straps of her dress.

"Why didn't you do it before?"

"I am sorry, I guess I am not busy enough with six hundred people coming to my wedding!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay," groaned Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Calm DOWN! I'll take care of it. Listen, I need to go for a few seconds, alright?"

"Are you CRAZY?!" Hermione exploded, glaring at her friend. "The wedding is in thirty minutes! I need you here, NOW. You're my maid of honor!"

But before she had finished her sentence, her friend had already disappeared. Hermione gritted her teeth forcefully.

Ginny observed the surroundings of Hermione's room carefully, looking for anything that would work. She couldn't find much of anything, but struck with hope, she began to search the drawers. All she could find blue were jeans, several other shirts...

__

what's this? she thought, seeing a peek of blue shinging out toward her. She tugged at it, and found that it was a small, blue summer dress that could easily fit into the small white bag Hermione had. She took it, and as the dress revealed it's several layers of petticoats, something fell from the middle of the fabric.

Ginny frowned, picking it up. It was a picture. Her breathing got slowly heavier, and she sat on the bed, looking at it with amazement. Finally, she put it along with the dress, thinking.

The dress was blue, and it was also used. Was it old? Perhaps. But it just wouldn't work for old. Hermione's wedding dress and engagement ring was new, that had to count. But what would be old? She didn't have time to think. Eyeing the muggle clock on Hermione's wall, she prepared to apparate back once more.

---

"Did you put everything in the bag?" Hermione prompted, just as Ginny appeared in thin air.

"Err...yes," Ginny lied.

"Okay, good, I need it now, the wedding is going to start."

"But...you said, thirty minutes..."

"You know apparation takes time."

Ginny hung her head rolling her eyes so her friend wouldn't see. "Yes, I know, I know."

"Okay...I can hear a melody now. Let's go. Hurry, you're after Macy."

"Okay, okay," Ginny said, running out of the room quickly, so she failed to hear her friend sigh.

---

Everyone turned their heads to look at Ginny as she went down the aisle, her arm cradled in Harry's. They smiled at their guests, politely to nodding to each one of them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ginny whispered. "Damnit, I wanted to go down the aisle only when I was the one getting married."

"You'll get your turn," Harry said from the corner of his mouth. 

Katherine waved at them from one of the front seats, throwing petals of roses at them from Macy's basket. Ginny restrained a laugh, settling a smile instead.

---

__

This is it, you can do this...

Hermione clutched her bouquet of roses tightly with her fingers, waiting until the last bridesmaid finished going to the front.

The soft, wedding tune began to play, and Hermione tugged at her dress, smoothed her hair and began stepping into the aisle. Everyone was standing up, looking at her, either smiling, or getting teary (particularly Ginny and her parents), and she managed a stammering smile at her guests as she reached to the full extension of the room, and gave her roses to Ginny, who took them in silence. Everyone had sat down again, and she was forced to look at her freckled-fiance's face, which was glowing.

The priest began to clear his throat, however, a disturbing scene followed. The door to the church opened, and everyone turned their head, and Hermione raised an eyebrow and saw that Haden was entering. 

Clarissa, who was seated up front with Macy, gaped at him, obviously mouthing, 'Why are you so late'? 

Haden, was not alone however. As Haden sat down, the person behind him shifted towards the aisle.

It was Draco. He had something crumbled in his hand. Sarah, who was holding Lily in her arms, stood up slightly, as if to make sure he was very much realistic.

Ginny dropped her flowers, and they sprawled on the floor, and Harry's face had grown very pale indeed.

"What the hell is he doing in my wedding?" Ron hissed at Harry, angrily, his face growing red.

Harry didn't speak. Instead, like everyone else, he was looking back forth at Hermione and Draco. Hermione had her arms flung straight to the side, looking numb, and Draco was looking at her with a flash in his eyes.

The thing Draco had crumbled in his fist had now been revealed: it was a smeared piece of paper, sticking out of a shattered envelope.

"Something old," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Harry looked at her strangely. She didn't give a retort.

The priest cleared his throat again, and everyone went attentive to him again.

"Shall, I...begin?"

Pure silence at first. Then...,

"No."

It was Hermione that had spoken. She had an unreadable look upon her face.

"No, don't begin," Ginny suddenly said.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, looking at her with a furious glare. She returned it.

Calmly, she began to walk down the aisle, and out of the church. Ron tried to run after her, but Ginny grabbed him by the arm, and Harry grabbed his other. He squirmed rapidly. Draco followed her, his shimmering silver hair glowering.

---

"Hi."

"Is that all you can say?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I don't know."

"Where'd you get the letter from?" she asked stonily.

"Haden."

Hermione mumbled something inaudible under her breath, which oddly sounded like 'son of a bitch'.

"First I tried to ignore it, but then he told me you were getting married and I..."

"You thought you'd come and ruin the whole thing, right?" she replied snappishly.  
  
"No...I was hoping to talk to you before the wedding started."

"Okay. Talk. Tell me. What're you trying to say?" This conversation sounded oddly familiar.

"I...err..."

"Yes?"

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Granger, you know what I am saying."

"Not until I hear it from your very lips."

"I am...in love with you."

She laughed. "Took you long enough. Great, that's great, Malfoy, I am glad you finally learned how to love! But do you really expect me throw away my wedding just because you finally discovered it?"

"I..."

"Because if you think 'yes,'..." her voice lowered, wavering slightly at range. "You're right."

"What?" He looked up, rather startled. She managed a small smile at him.

"Let's go home."

"Which one- "

She silenced him with a fingertip on his lips. He grabbed the finger, and caressed her skin slightly. Her smile faltered, and she broke away from him.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't..." she whispered.

"What?" He gaped.

"Just kidding," she said, smirking.

"Hey! Where'd you learn to smirk like that?" Draco asked, walking beside her.

"Why?"  
  
"Can you teach me?"

Hermione laughed softly, brushing her lips against his. When they parted, silence filled between them.

Finally, 

"I'll try," Hermione promised.

---

Songs:

Bittersweet Symphony ~ Cruel Intentions Soundtrack

Angel ~ Serina Paris

Baby Look At Us Now ~ Serina Paris

Boys & Girls ~ Good Charlotte

All Cheerleaders Die ~ Switchblade Kittens &

Ode to Harry Potter ~ Switchblade Kittens

****

*Shudder* SAPPINESS explodes! Urgh, I blame you guys for making me write a corny, happy ending! Oh well...

I GOT 600 REVIEWS, I GOT 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I HAVE 600! YES!! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED EVEN JUST ONCE!!! IT HELPED ME A LOT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

No, there's no sequel...anyways, if I had one, it would be VERY boring. I am sad and happy that this story's over. Sad because I won't be able to write it anymore, happy because of how things work out. Note: Ginny and Harry are just friends, they're not married, sorry. And Ron...I feel sorry for him. Sorry if this wedding was too much like Sabrina's Season Finale.

Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND MOST OF ALL, READING!!!

__

LOVE xoxoxoxo,

-Court S.A.


End file.
